Lord of the Mask
by girl1213
Summary: The Fellowship of the Ring. A Bionicle LOTR story.
1. Prologue

The island of Mata Nui has changed. Much that it was once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the nineteen great masks. For within these masks was bound the strength and will to govern the six races of Fire, Water, Stone, Earth, Ice and Air. But they were all of them deceived, for another mask was made.

In the land of Kini-Nui, in the fires of Mount Ihu, the Dark Lord Makuta forged in secret a master mask, to control all others. And into this mask, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life.

It became known as the Mask of Shadows, a mask that was created to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Mata Nui fell to the power of the Mask. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Toa and Matoran marched against the armies of Makuta, and on the slopes of Mount Ihu they fought for the freedom of Mata Nui.

Victory was near, but the power of the Mask could not be undone.

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Lhikan, son of Norik, took up his father's sword, and Makuta, the enemy of the peoples of Mata Nui, was defeated. The Mask passed to Lhikan, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the Mask easily corrupted his heart. And the Mask of Shadows has a will of its own. For it betrayed Lhikan to his death.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Mask passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Mask came to the Po-Matoran Ahkmou, who took it deep into the tunnels of Onu-Wahi. And there, it consumed him.

The Mask brought to Ahkmou unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Ahkmou's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow; whispers of a nameless fear, and the Mask of Shadows perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Ahkmou.

But something happened then the Mask did not intend. It was picked up by Turaga Dume of Ta-Koro.

For the time will soon come when the Ta-Matoran to shape the fortunes of all.


	2. TaKoro

Q. It is going to have the Toa Nuva or the Toa Olda?

A. Both

* * *

Ta-Wahi…

The land of fire, magma and rock.

Magma falls, volcanic activity and lava is found in abundance here. The amphibian Ranama hide in the rivers below, the Dragon Lizard, Hikaki, hide in the rocky caves caused by magma and the firebugs called Hoto crawl in and under stone and rock. It is home of the island's largest volcano, serving as a source of heat and lava.

In the shadow of this Mangai volcano lays the village of Ta-Koro. To our eyes, the village looks like a collection of miniature volcanoes located among stone pillars used for defending the village from enemies and lava waves. But to the Matoran of Ta-Koro, known as Ta-Matoran, was a paradise.

It was home.

In a large hut in the village a seemingly young Turaga named Dume was seated at his desk in the study, writing in an overlarge book.

"There and Back Again. A Turaga's Tale, by Turaga Dume," he muttered as he wrote down what he said on the first blank page. He turned the title page over to start on a new page. He paused…

"Now…" he mused "Where to begin? Ah, yes."

But before he could begin to write a knock sounded at his door. "Takua! Someone at the door!" he shouted to the other room where he thought his grandson, young adventurous Takua, was.

The Turaga paused to look out his window to the outside where he saw a group of Ta-Matoran trying to put party banner in the middle of the village square. He grinned a little and was going to back to his writing when more knocking was heard at the door.

"Takua! The door!" But the knocks became louder and more insistent. "Where is that boy? Takua!"

Near the entrance of the village, sat a young Matoran who looked like a half-breed of both a Ga-Matoran and a Ta-Matoran. He had yellow feet, and legs, a red body, arms and hands, like a Ta-Matoran but his Pakari was a light blue like a Ga-Matoran. Oddly enough, he was the grandson of Turaga Dume.

His name was Takua.

He was reading an age-old book of the majestic world beyond Ta-Wahi when he heard a male voice humming. He closed his book and stood, listening. Recognising the voice, he smiled then up the road.

As he ran, he saw a silver figure with a golden mask and armor coming down the road toward Ta-Koro.

Takua smiled.

It was none other then Takanuva, the only known Toa to have ever entered Ta-Wahi.

The young Matoran run up to the Toa and craned his neck to look at him in the face. "You're late," Takua said folding his arms.

The Toa frowned and said, "I'm never late, young Takua. Nor am I early. I arrive _precisely_ when I mean to."

Then both he and Takua slowly began to grin and crack up into laughter. Takua jumped up into Takanuva's arms and hugged him tightly. "It's wonderful to see you Takanuva!"

"You didn't think I'd miss your Grandfather Dume's birthday?" Takanuva said, hoisting the Matoran onto his shoulder. "How is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Dume," Takua answered as Takanuva resumed his walk to the village "He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him!" Takanuva chuckled.

"Half of Ta-Wahi's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway."

They both laughed at that remark.

As they entered Ta-Koro, Takua resumed talking, this time looking somewhat suspience. "To tell you the truth, Dume's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something." Takua glanced at Takanuva, but the Toa was non-committal and just stared deliberately at the scenery of the village. "All right then keep your secrets! But I know you have something to do with it."

Takanuva looked at him with a look of surprise.

"Before you came along my family was very well thought of," Takua continued, "Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Takanuva looked away. "If you're referring to the incident with the Hikaki, I was barely involved," Takanuva said in his defense "All I did was give your grandfather a little nudge out of the door."

Takua laughed. "Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

They both laughed then Takua slide off Takanuva's shoulder to help with the party. But before he did, he said, "Takanuva, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, dear Matoran! So am I."


	3. Very Old Friends

Takanuva finally found the hut he was looking for. As he started to go through the gate, he noticed a sign on it saying: No admittance except on party business. Giving a small amused chuckle, Takanuva went to the round wooden dark and knocked on it with his staff.

"No thank you!" came an angry strangely still young of his old friend from inside the hut. "We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" Takanuva half yelled at the door.

There was a pause. Then he suddenly heard something fall over, followed by the sound of running feet. The door creaked open and Turaga Dume came out.

"Takanuva," the Turaga said amazed to see his long-time old friend

"Turaga Dume," Takanuva said with a small smile. "Good to see you again! One hundred and eleven years old—who would believe it?" He paused when he noticed something about his old friend "You haven't aged a day."

Dume gave a small laugh. He then bid the gold and silver Toa inside. "Come on, come in!"

Takanuva entered but had to slouch a bit to avoid hitting the (in his case) low ceiling of the hut. While the Turaga's hut was larger then the other huts in Ta-Koro, the tall Toa still had to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling, the chandeliers and the beams.

"Bula Juice?" Dume asked as he politely took his old friend's staff to hang it. "Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Vuata Maca Juice left. Twelve ninety-six—very good year. Almost as old as I am!"

He then disappeared down the corridor on his hunt for refreshments, while Takanuva just called, "Just Bula, thank you."

He suddenly bumped into the chandelier hanging over the door. Takanuva turned carefully to steady it. This was not the first time he bumped into this particular chandelier. Takua asked his grandfather over and over again to take it down but Turaga Dume always said that he didn't have the time.

Carefully Takanuva entered the Turaga's study and saw the map of the volcanoes mounted on a frame. He picked it up to examine it for a minute. As he headed for the kitchen, he heard Dume pottering around and talking a mile a minute.

All he could pick up was "Expecting you sometime last", "Have done and always will", "Got cold chicken and a bit of pickle", "Some cheese here" and "Not much for afters."

"Just Bula, thank you," Takanuva said again as he entered the kicten. He saw Dume pick up a bit of cake and asked it he mind if he ate a little. Takanuva asured him it was fine. Suddenly, there came a knocking on the door and Dume almost chocked on the piece of cake he had taken a bite of.

"Dume! Turaga Dume!" came the sound of an angrey woman at the door.

"I'm not at home!" Dume whispered urgently to Takanuva.

Putting the cake down, he tiptoed up to the front window and peered out to identify the unwanted visitor. He sighed in annoyance, "It's Amaya, the Flax Maker."

Takanuva suddenly remember Amaya to be Takua's aunt.

Dume reentered the kitchen, looking annoyed. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!" He hurried to prepare the juice. "I want to see the mountains again, mountains Takanuva! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book."

Takanuva nodded in undering as Dume started to pour juice into his cup. "So, you mean to go through with your plan, then."

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made."

"Takua suspected something."

Turaga Dume didn't look surprise. "Course he does. He's my grandson! Not some block-headed Po-Matoran from the far north."

"You will tell him, won't you?" Takanuva asked, "He's very fond of you."

Dume sighed, "I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him." He gave a small chuckle "I think, in his heart, Takua's still in love with Ta-Wahi: the Charred Jungle, the lava fields…the magma rivers."

Dume suddenly said something that surprised Takanuva, "I'm old, Takanuva. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

But the Toa's gaze was drawn downwards to Dume's robe as the Turaga's fingers began to fidget with something underneath it. Takanuva frowned when he started to feel something heavy in the air.

"I feel thin," Dume continued, "Sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread." He sat down wearily at the table. "I need a holiday—a very long holiday—and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!"


	4. A LongExpected Party

As the sun finally set, the birthday party of Turaga Dume was in full swing. Fireworks, big and small, were going off and the festivities were well underway. A group of Matoran came in, staggering under the load of a huge birthday-cake, all one hundred and eleven candles already lit. Others, including Takua, were dancing to music being played by the band. Turaga Dume meanwhile was greeting his guests inside the marquee.

A lone Ta-Matoran, sitting at one of the long tables, kept sidelong glancing at some Matoran-lasses dancing. He was a handsome-looking Ta-Matoran with yellow feet, and legs, a red body, arms and hands and a bright yellow Hau.

His name was Jaller.

Takua took a break from dancing to join his friend. He had noticed his best friend's nervous glaces at the girls but was a bit too shy to go up and ask one of them to dance. "Go on Jaller!" Takua insisted, "Ask the girls for a dance!"

"I think I'll just have more juice," Jaller said getting up.

"Oh no you don't!" Takua said grabbing his friend's arm and taking the cup from him. "Go on!"

He pushed Jaller to the dance floor and into one of the girl's arms. She looked surprised at frist but then smiled and started dancing with Jaller clumsily fallowing. Takua laughed aloud at the sight.

He leaned back just in time to see a firework explode over the party field, like a huge glittering umbrella in the night sky which changed into spears and whizzes away into the distance.

_Nuparu certainly knows how to make fireworks, _Takua thought with a smile

Some feet away, Turaga Dume could be heard telling stories of his past adventures to the children gathered at his feet.

"There I was," he was saying "At the mercy of three monstrous Krekkas! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us, whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly." There was a bit a snicker heard from that but there was also some gasping "They spent so much time arguing the wither-tos and why-fors, that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees—poof!" The children gasped "And turned them all to stone!"

Meanwhile, Takanuva, laughing, left from the fireworks cart with more fireworks, ready to be lit.

While he left, a young Matoran peeked from behind the tent next to the cart. He wore a dark orange Kakama and had dark orange feet and legs. His body, arms and hands however were a tan white; meaning he was a Po-Matoran.

His name was Hewkii.

He quickly signaled his friend to get onto the cart. She came out of the tent and quickly jumped into the cart. She was more different from Hewkii and the other Ta-Matoran.

She wore a blue Huna that was the same color has her feet and legs. Her body, arms and hands were also blue only lighter. She was a Ga-Matoran.

She was known as Macku.

Macku grabbed a huge red Hikaki-shaped firework and disappeared inside the tent with it. Hewkii nonchalantly chewed a Bula, and strolled after her.

Back at the marquee, Dume went on greeting guests. He smiled when he saw Nixie with her ten children. He greeted her and jokingly asked if all the children were hers. Nixie just laughed and nodded,

"Good gracious. You have been productive!" Dume said then let Nixie pass on

Suddenly Dume's ears are assailed by a familiar strident voice.

"A-A-Amaya!"

Quickly the good Turaga holed up behind a tent fold.

Back at Hewkii and Macku's hiding place in the tent. Macku finally managed to get their firework ready to light up. Unfortunately, Macku lit the fuse.

Hewkii, who was holding the firework steady, pushed it to Macku while saying, "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"It is in the ground," Macku said passing it back to Hewkii like a hot potato

"Outside!"

"It was your idea!"

Just then the firework exploded upward, throwing them on to the ground and taking the tent up with it.

High above the crowd, it bursted into the shape of a flaming Hikaki, turned and swooped slowly towards the merrymakers. The Matoran made a hurried attempt to get out of the way.

Takua, finally seeing the flaming Hikaki, started shepherding Dume out of the way. "Grandpa? Watch out for the Hikaki!"

Dume shook his head, not noticing the flaming Hikaki. "Nonsense! There hasn't been a Hikaki in the—"

Takua finally pushed his father to the ground. The Hikaki swooped low over the Matoran's heads, flies off and bursts into a beautiful finale over the the Charred Jungle. Forgetting the frighting experiece, the Matoran clapped and cheered.

Hewkii and Macku, now covered in soot, gazed proudly at their accomplishment. Until someone came up behind them and grabbed them each by their masks.

"Hewkii and Macku, I might have known," came the amused voice of Takanuva.


	5. Dume's Farewell

The party went onto almost midnight before the Matoran started to gather under the party tree and called Turaga Dume to do a speech.

"Speech, Turaga! Speech!" they shouted

"Speech!" agreed Takua

Turaga Dume pulled himself up onto the platform just under the tree so he could be seen towering over everybody. "My dear Ta-Matoran," Dume began before calling out the names of the Ta-Matoran that resided in the village, "Aft, Keahi, Brander, Aodhan, Jaller, Kalama, Nuri, Maglya, Vohon, Agni, Kapura, and Taridamba."

"Tiribomba!" shouted a voice within the crowd but Dume waved dismissively at it before continuing,

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Ta-Matoran." Cheers abound from the crowd. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

There was a dead silence from the crowd at that. They gazed at each other blank-faced, trying to figure out if they were just insulted. Takanuva suddenly felt that same heavyness he felt only a few hours before return when he spotted Dume fidgeting with something under his robe again.

What was he hiding under there?

"I, uh, I h-have things to do," Dume continued suddenly turning nervous. Very unnoticably, he whispered to himself. "I've put this off for far too long."

He spoke louder so the crowd could hear him. "I regret to announce—this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye."

He suddenly pulled something black from underneath his robe and slapped it onto his face. A second latter, the good Turaga vanished, making the crowd gasped and Takanuva jumped to his feet.

A search had been called out to find Dume but it was like he had just vanished into thin air. What the Matoran didn't know was that Dume never left the platform from under the party tree. They couldn't…

He was invisible.

The black object he had pulled from underneath his robe was a mask, shaped much like a devil, was hook onto his mask. It's power made him turn invisible.

When he saw the village square cleared out, he climbed off the platform and made is way home, trying his hardest not to laugh.

When he made it to his hut and closed the door behind him, he finally laughed as he pulled the black devilish mask off his mask. He tossed it into the air, caught it then put it back under his robe.

He was just starting to gather his things when suddenly: "I suppose you think that was terribly clever."

Dume spun around and found Takanuva standing near the fireplace, not looking very amused.

"Come on Takanuva! Did you see their faces?"

"There are many magic masks in this world, Turaga Dume, and none of them should be used lightly."

"It was just a bit of fun!" Dume said in defense before sighing "Oh you're probably right, as usual." He bend over to pick up a traveling staff as he asked, "You will keep an eye on Takua, won't you?"

"Two eyes—as often as I can spare them."

Dume nodded as he started putting his book and other items into his traveling pack. "I'm leaving everything to him."

"What about this mask of yours?" Takanuva asked suddenly making the Turaga almost freeze. "Is that staying too?"

Dume nodded, hoping to make the Toa back off. "Yes, yes." He pointed to the mantelpiece "It's in a bundle of leaves over there on the mantelpiece."

Takanuva went to reach for the bundle when Dume suddenly spoke, "No, wait, it's…" he paused, his hand trailing under his robe again "…here under my robe."

Takanuva felt that same heavyness again as the Turaga felt that devilish mask from under his robe. His stomach twisted slightly into a knot when his old friend said, "Heh, isn't that, isn't that odd though? Yet, after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

Something was definitely up with that mask, Takanuva realized. "I think you should leave the mask behind, Dume. Is that so hard?"

"Well no…" a paused "And yes!"

Dume started looking angry at the Toa as he stroked the mask with his finger "Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it, its mine, I found it, it came to me!"

Takanuva was taken back by the anger in Dume voice. "There's no need to get angry," he reasoned

"Well," Dume huffed "If I'm angry, it's your fault!" He looked back down at the mask, his voice going into an evil whisper "It's mine! My own, my precious."

"Precious?" Takanuva knew of a mask that was called that name many times but was it the same mask? "Its been called that before, but not by you."

Dume exploded into a rage. "What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!"

"I think you've had that Mask quite long enough."

"You—want it for yourself!"

"Turaga Dume!"

The very air seemed to shake as the gold and silver Toa drew himself up to full height. His voice thundered throughout the hut. "Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!" the Toa almost yelled, causing the Turaga to back away, all anger vanishing "I am not trying to rob you."

Everything clamed as the Toa continued, "I'm trying to help you."

The Turaga then broke down into tears. He stumbles toward the Toa who embraced him gently. "All your long years we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, hmm? Let it go."

Dume dried his eyes as he left Takanuva's embrace. "You're right Takanuva, the Mask must go to Takua." He grabbed his traveling pack and headed for the door. "It's late, the road is long"

He was about a foot from the door when Takanuva's voice stopped him. "Dume, the mask is still under your robe."

"Oh, yes," he said sheepishly.

Dume pulled out the Mask from under his robe. For a long moment, he stared at it, before slowly allowing it to slip off his palm. It landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Dume ran out the door before he could stop himself.

Takanuva went to the door to see Dume had stopped just a few paces from the fence, looking relieved as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I've thought up an ending for my book," Dume said turning to at Takanuva at the door " 'And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days.' "

"And I'm sure you will my dear friend," Takanuva said nodding.

"Goodbye, Takanuva."

The good Turaga turned around went out by the gate, and starts down the road, singing softly.

"Until our next meeting," Takanuva added to himself.

After watching Dume disappear out of the village gate, Takanuva went inside and closed the door. His stomach turned again when he eyed the Mask of the floor. His hand hovered over the Mask, about to pick it up, but he stopped short when something evil flashed in his mind.

He raised and went back to the fire, his mind in a jumble of thoughts and questions. "Its mine, my own, my precious!" Dume said only mintues before.

Was that mask the same mask he heard of before, whispered by his fellow Wise Toa back at Ko-Koro?

He barely heard Takua enter calling for his grandfather.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Then the young Matoran saw a devilish mask on the floor and stoop down to pick it up. He looked up and noticed Takanuva sitting by the fire.

"He's gone hasn't he?" asked Takua realization coming to him as he approached the gold and silver Toa, "He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it."

Takua fell silent when he saw Takanuva's expression. It was dark and deep in thought. "Takanuva?" Takua asked waving his hand in front of the Toa's eyes.

The Toa blinked realizing Takua was next to him. He looked over at the Matoran and noticed the Mask in his hand. "Dume's Mask," he said with a small smile "He's gone to stay with the Noble Toa." The Toa roused and grabbed the bundle of leaves on the mantelpiece. "He's left you the Turaga Hut…" Takanuva held the bundle open. Takua slipped in the Mask, then Takanuva tightly wrapped the mask with the leaves. "…along with all his possessions. The mask is yours now." Just as Takua took the bundle Takanuva hissed "Put it somewhere out of sight."

Takua blinked when Takanuva roused suddenly and went to collect his staff.

"Where are you going?" the Matoran said jogging after him

"There are some things that I must see to."

"What things?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived!" Takua reasoned as Takanuva headed for the door almost hitting his head on the chandelier again. "I don't understand!"

The Toa stopped his hurried exit and looked back at Takua. "Neither do I," he admitted. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

Then the Toa left and Takua looked uneasily at the bundle of leaves in his hand.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay...

Here are something things about the story that you will need to know and to rememborfor the upcoming future.

Wise Toa-Wizards

Noble Toa-Elfves

Potency Toa-Men

Drafts Toa-Dwarves

Matoran-Hobbits/Others

Bohrok Va-Goblins

Bohrok-Orcs

Rahkshi-Nazgul

Piraka-Trolls


	6. It is found

Deep inside Mount Ihu, something evil was stirring. A huge black tower reared up over the rivers of fire that pour around its foundations as an army of creatures of shadow and quite possibly evil scurried to build it even higher.

A tortured scream broke the air, shouting, "TA-WAHI! TURAGA!"

Huge gates at the base of the mountain opened slowly outward to allow six creatures of shadow fly out.

Meanwhile, Takanuva, who had just entered Ko-Wahi, saw Mount Ihu belch out ash and fire into the sky.

He knew that was never a good sign. He had to get to Ko-Koro and fast!

Ko-Koro was tucked away under a huge, solid ice block dividing two glaciers, safe from dangerous avalanches and icy storms. In the snow-covered mountains surrounding the village, deadly glacier crevasse can swallow the unwary. It's was a cold, dangerous region.

Those who lived there were a quiet bunch. Few of them like to talk casually and prefer to be left alone or meditate, but it was a place of wisdom and home to many Wise Toa along with the Ice Matoran, the Ko-Matoran.

With the help of Kylma, a Ko-Matoran Adept, Takanuva went deep into the city and found himself in a dark room, covered from floor to ceiling in books and ancient scrolls.

For over two hours, the gold and silver Toa shuffled through them till he found a scroll accounted to Lhikan. The Toa sat down and began to read by the flickering candlelight

_The Year thirty-four thirty-four of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Lhikan, High King of the Potency Toa and the finding of the Mask of Shadows._

_It has come to me, the One Mask. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Mask. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain. The markings upon the inside of the mask begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell._

Takanuva looked up and a minute latter bolted out of the ice village. The need to get back to Ta-Koro and fast had taken over his body.

Back in Ta-Wiha, a Matoran was chopping wood in front of his home at nightfall. His Kewa, alerted to a stranger's presence, tweeting incessantly, backed off, and retreated into it's house.

A huge shadow crosses the house as the "stranger" drew nearer.

"Ta-Wahi…Turaga…" the "stranger" hissed

Shaking in fear, the Matoran answered, "Turaga Dume is not around here. They're up in Ta-Koro."

He pointed down the road. "That way!"

He dived into his the safety of his hut a moment latter as the "stranger" flew off to the village.

Inside Ta-Koro's local bar, the Matoran were engaged in drinking and singing. Hewkii and Macku were dancing on a tabletop with their tankards in their hands. At a nearby table, some Mataran were engaged in serious discussion.

"There's been some strange folk crossing Ta-Wahi," said Kalama "Drafts Toa, and others of a less than savoury nature."

"War is brewing," sighed Keahi "The mountains are fair teeming with Bohrok Va."

Jaller, who was sitting opposite of the talking Ta-Matoran, took a pull of his pipe and looked at the girl he danced with yesterday at the party, behind the bar. He only just learned that her name was Marka. She looked over at him and gave him a huge smile.

"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is," huffed Kalama to Keahi "You're beginning to sound like that old Turaga Dume. Cracked, he was."

Near one o'clock at night, Takua and Jaller prepared to leave. They found Marka standing at the door, wiping a tankard. She said goodnight to them as they past and Jaller blushed a silent goodnight back.

When they were about five feet from the door, they heard an intoxicated Matoran say, "Goodnight, sweet maiden of the Golden Ale!"

Takua looked at his friend's angry face when he heard those words. "Don't worry, Jaller," Takua said reassuringly "Marka knows an idiot when she sees one."

They staggered to the Turaga Hut and parted ways.

Just Takua opened his front door, he suddenly noticed that the hut was unlit and rather drafy. He looked to the left and saw papers and the curtains flapping in the breeze, indicating open windows.

He didn't recall opening any windows.

Cautiously, Takua entered the hut but kept the door open just in case. Though the hut showed no signs of life, Takua felt is gut clutch and turn. He just knew something or someone was in the hut…

As he walked further into the hut, a hand descended on his shoulder from behind. Takua screamed, jumped, turned sharply and jumped again when he saw a wild and disheveled Takanuva.

"Is it secret! Is it safe!" Takanuva asked in an urgent whisper

After Takua managed to get a fire into the mantelpiece, he dragged out a hidden chest. He unlocked it, opened it, and rummaged through it, tossing out scrolls and other items in the process until he founds the bundle of leaves he left there. Takanuva, who was nearby, snatched it and threw it on the fire.

"What are you doing!" asked a very bewildered Takua

Takanuva didn't answer as he and Takua watched the leaves bundle rapidly consumed by the flames, revealing the Mask that was inside. Takanuva got out a pair of tongs and picks up the Mask. "Hold out your hand Takua," the Toa ordered.

Takua looked at him as though he was crazy.

"It's quite cool," Takanuva reassured him

Takua held out his hand and Takanuva dropped the Mask into the Matoran's hand. Takua was surprised when it seemed to weigh his hand down when it landed there.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Takua turned the Mask over and over between his hands but he saw nothing. "Nothing. There's nothing…wait…"

Faint glowing runes start to appear inside the mask. Takua thought he heard a voice whispering, as if the Mask was speaking to him. The runes reflected on Takua's face as he tried to puzzle them out.

"There are markings," Takua reported "It's some form of writing. I can't read it."

Takanuva sighed. It was as he had feared…

"There are few who can," the Toa said, "The language is that of Kini-Nui, which I will not utter here."

"Kini-Nui?"

"In the common tongue it says, 'One Mask to rule them all, One Mask to find them. One Mask to bring them all and in the darkness bind them'."


	7. The Shadow of the Past

The Matoran and the Toa sat down in the kitchen with the Mask lying on the table between them. As Takua poared some Bula juice, Takanuva explained while looking at the Mask, "This is the One Mask. Forged by the Dark Lord Makuta in the fires of Mount Ihu. Taken by Lhikan from the hand of Makuta himself."

Just as Takua saw about to take a sip from his cup, he remembered something. "Grandpa found it," he said "In Ahkmou's cave."

The gold and silver Toa nodded. "Yes. For years the Mask lay quiet in Dume's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age."

Takua looked at his Toa friend in astonishment. So that's why Dume never seemed to age after he came back from Ahkmou's cave all those years ago.

"But no longer Takua," continued Takanuva "Evil is stirring in Kini-Nui. The Mask has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed!" protested Takua "Makuta was destroyed." Suddenly the Mask whispered softly in the speech of Kini-Nui. Alarmed, both Takua and Takanuva stared at it.

Takanuva shook his head. "No, Takua," he said his voice lowering again "The spirit of Makuta endures. His life force is bound to the Mask, and the Mask survived. Makuta has returned." Takua's eyes widen. "His Piraka have multiplied. His fortress at is rebuilt in the land of Kini-Nui. Makuta needs only this Mask to cover all the lands of a second darkness."

Takua felt his stomach drop as Takanuva continued. "He is seeking it, seeking it—all his thought is bent on it. The Mask yearns above all else to return to the face of its master. They are one, the Mask and the Dark Lord. Takua…"

The Matoran looked at Takanuva's eyes as the Toa said, "…he must never find it."

Takua stood up and grabbed the Mask. "All right!"

"We put it away," he conitued starting to walk down the corrider "We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" Takanuva didn't asnwer.

"Do they Takanuva?"

Takanuva sighed. Takua had to know.

"There is one other who knew that Dume had the Mask," the Toa said, watching as Takua froze and turned back to his friend, "I looked everywhere for the creature Ahkmou. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words…Ta-Wahi and Turaga."

"Ta-Wahi…Turaga…" Takua whispered in horror. "But that would lead them here!" He held out the Mask to the Toa in panic.

"Take it Takanuva! Take it!"

Takanuva backed away. "No, Takua."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this Mask!"

"I'm giving it to you!" Takua pressed.

"Don't _tempt_ me Takua!"

Takua paused, hearing more fear then anger in Takanuva's voice.

"I dare not take it," Takanuva explained, "Not even to keep it safe. Understand Takua, I would use this Mask from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in Ta-Wahi!"

"No! No, it can't."

Takua looked at the Mask in his hand, pondering what must be done. After a few mintues, he dropped his arm and looked at the Toa and asked…

"What must I do?"

Takua stared to fling items into his backpack to prepare for his journey, while Takanuva told him what to do.

"You must leave, and leave quickly."

"Where?" Takua asked, "Where do I go?"

"Get out of Ta-Wahi. Make for a village near the border of Le-Wahi."

"Border Village," Takua said as he started some food into his bag. "What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Husi."

"And the Mask will be safe there?"

"I don't know Takua," admitted the Toa "I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. She is both wise and powerful. Trust me Takua, she'll know what to do."

Takua nodded as he got out a cloak and Takanuva helped him put it on. "You'll have to leave the name of Takua behind you, for that name is not safe outside Ta-Koro. Travel only by day. And stay off the road."

He handed Takua a traveling stick as Takua slipped the Mask into a separate bag. "I can cut across the terrain easily enough," the Matoran said taking the stick.

Takanuva smiled at the now ready Ta-Matoran. "My dear Takua. Ta-Matoran really are amazing creatures! You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

Takua was about to smile when they both heard rustling of the leaves outside an open window.

"Get down," ordered Takanuva and a second latter Takua dropped to the floor. Takanuva grabbed his staff.

Slowly Takanuva went to the open window, peered out cautiously then gives the bushes under the window a whack with his staff. An "oofff!" was heard from the object Takanuva whacked.

Takua frowned as he got up, while Takanuva dropped his staff, leaned out the widow and a second latter, dragged an offender up by his mask and plopped him onto the table.

"Confound it all Jaller! Have you been eavesdropping!" Takanuva shouted at the somewhat dazed Ta-Matoran on the table.

"I haven't dropped no eaves sir, honest," Jaller said in his defense but there was fear in his eyes at the angry Toa "I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me."

Takanuva put his hands on his hips. "A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

Jaller gulped and truthfully answered, "I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

At the last word, Jaller fell of the table.

"N-n-n-nothing important," he said from his place on the floor but continued when he saw something wicked flash from Takanuva's eyes. "That is I heard a good deal about a Mask and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but…please, Mister Takanuva sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin'—unnatural."

An amused look went onto the Toa's face. "Noooo?" he said turning a conspiratorial gaze upon Takua, who grinned. "Perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you…"

Jaller gulped again.


	8. Journey Begins

Jaller didn't know whether to be relived or annoyed. While he was relived that Takanuva didn't do what the Matoran feared and he was going on a journey with Takua, but he was annoyed that he was encumbered with pots and pans. It was early dawn on the following morning, and he, Takua and Takanuva were make their way along the road with Jaller puffing to keep up with the other two.

"Come along Jaller, keep up!" Takanuva shouted over his shoulder. Jaller couldn't bring out enough breath for a comeback.

They had just started to enter a more heavily forested area and some dense undergrowth when they came to a stop. Takanuva turned to the two Ta-Matoran. "Be careful both of you," he warned "The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts." He looked down at Takua and asked, "Is it safe?"

Takua patted the bag on his hip.

Takanuva knelt to his friend and gave another warning, "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power." Takua nodded. "Always remember, Takua, the Mask is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

With that said, the gold and silver Toa disappeared through the undergrowth, leaving Takua and Jaller in the forest. The two friends stared at each other. Eventually Takua sighed, took up his stick and continued on their journey with Jaller following like a faithful servant.

For hours, the two friends traveled through Ta-Wahi, making their way across lava streams, over ash-covered hills and through fields.

Eventually they find themselves before a cornfield, meaning they were growing closer to Le-Wahi. Takua started to walk through the field but Jaller, stopped besides a large scarecrow.

"This is it," he said

Takua stopped and turned to look at his friend. "This is what?" he asked

"If take one more step," explained Jaller "It'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Takua sighed and went up to his friend's side. "Come on, Jaller," he said "Remember what my grandfather used to say: 'It's a dangerous business Takua, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to'."

Jaller smiled slightly at the memory and the two continued on.


	9. Roodaka

Takanuva ran swiftly for hours and finally saw a huge stone tower, set on a plain in the middle of Tiro Canyon. Seeing his destination, he picked up his pace. He soon passed under a stone bridge and came to the entrance of the tower.

He stopped when he saw a dark figure descending the steps. He knew who it was.

"Smoke rises from the mountain of Ihu. The hour grows late and Takanuva the Toa of Light runs to Tiro Canyon seeking my counsel," said the figure as she stepped into the light revealing her dark form. "For that is why you have come, is it not…my old friend?"

"Roodaka," Takanuva said bowing

Very quickly, Takanuva told her what he had found out. When he was done, Roodaka was astonished. "You are sure of this?"

"Beyond any doubt," replied Takanuva.

Roodaka paused before saying, "So, the Mask of Shadows has been found."

Takanuva nodded. "All these long years it was in Ta-Koro, under my very nose."

Roodaka chuckled, "Yet you did not have the wit to see it," she said. "Your love of the Ta-Matorans has clearly slowed your mind."

"But we still have time," reasoned the Light Toa "Time enough to counter Makuta if we act quickly."

"Time?"

Takanuva paused, not liking the sound of Roodaka's voice.

"What time do you think we have?"

Roodaka took Takanuva to her chamber, amidst ancient scrolls, books, numerous quills, and a few jars containing strange creatures. She sat down as she explained, "Makuta has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Dark Lord sees all—his gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Takanuva—a great Eye…lidless…wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of Makuta?" Takanuva asked

Roodaka nodded. "He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Mata Nui."

Takanuva's curiosity got the best of him when he asked, "You know this? How?"

Very simply, Roodaka answered, "I have seen it."

Roodaka rose and took Takanuva to another chamber. In the chamber, in the middle of the room was a plinth. Upon the plinth sat a sphere shaped object covered in dark cloth. A large chair, like a throne, stood against a wall near the back.

Takanuva's eyes widened at the site of the covered object upon the plinth. "A Palantír is a dangerous tool, Roodaka," he reminded her as they stepped up to the plinth.

"Why?" Roodaka asked grasping the cloth "Why should we fear to use it?"

With a swift tug, Roodaka unveiled the Palantír. Anyone who saw it could tell it was a perfectly spherical ball, made of some sort of glass or crystal, with strange swirls in its depths. It looked…evil.

"They are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing Stones," Takanuva retorted "We do not know who else may be watching!"

He yanked the cloth out of Roodaka's grasp and he covered the Palantír. The Light Toa froze when the Eye of Makuta flashed briefly in his mind. Roodaka, seemingly unfazed, made her way to her throne.

As she sat herself upon the throne, she spoke up again, "The hour is later than you think. Makuta's forces are already moving. The Six have left the mountain."

"The Six!"

"They crossed the Charred Jungle on Midsummer's Eve."

"They've reached Ta-Wahi!" Takanuva said fear growing within him.

"They will find the Mask," Roodaka continued, voice growing dangerous "…and kill the one who carries it."

"Takua!"

Takanuva headed towards the door but was surprised when closed and the other doors in turn, seemingly on their own. Roodaka had closed them with her mind. Trapped, the Light Toa looked at Roodaka.

"You did not seriously think that a Ta-Matoran could contend with the will of Makuta?" Roodaka asked, voice dangerous then the Light Toa had ever heard "There are none who can. Against the power of Kini-Nui there can be no victory."

Takanuva knew then and there that is Roodaka was not his old friend.

"We must join with him, Takanuva. We must join with Makuta. It would be wise, my friend."

Takanuva's eyes narrowed and he dangerously asked, "Tell me, "friend", when did Roodaka the wise abandon reason for madness!"

With a shout was anger, Roodaka rose and raised her palm at Takanuva. Shadow energy flew out of her palm and threw the Toa up and pined him against the far wall, then dropped him heavily to the floor. Takanuva countered with his own staff, light energy flying out, hitting Roodaka in the stomach, throwing her onto her back.

Back and forth they battled, until Roodaka yanked Takanuva's staff from his hands, and she advanced on him with the staff and her claw weapon. Takanuva began to spin helplessly just above the floor.

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly," Roodaka said, evil now completyly in her voice, "But you…have elected…the way of…pain!"

She sent the Toa rising upward. The last thing Takanuva was the rapidly coming roof.


	10. Shortcut to Vuata Maca

As the days past, Takua and Jaller grew closer and closer to Le-Wahi. The closer they got, the more fields of corn, they had to pass through. They were now in a cornfield that belonged to (what many called) Farmer Maggot. It was one of the largest cornfields the two had been through.

Jaller finally emerged onto a small path between the rows of tall vegetables, with a relived sigh. The sigh turned into a gasp of fear when he noticed Takua wasn't next to him, like he thought. He looked back and forth then began to hurry down the path, calling for Takua.

Takua suddenly appeared round the bend in the path, looking puzzled to why Jaller was calling for him. He hadn't gone far. Jaller sighed in relief, "I thought I'd lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Takua asked.

Jaller picked up his stick and walked towards his friend. "It's just something Takanuva said," he said.

"What did he say?" Takua asked, suddenly a bit afraid. Takanuva had given Jaller a long talk just before they began the journey. Takua had left the room so he wouldn't hear anything. He was starting to wish he didn't.

" 'Don't you lose him, Jaller!' " Jaller answered, "And I don't mean to."

Takua gave a small laugh. "Jaller, we're still in Ta-Wahi! What could possibly happen?"

Suddenly, just as he finished, something blue carrying an armful of vegetables, burst from the cornfield and knocked over Takua. A half a moment latter, something tan and orange, also carrying an armful of vegetables knocked over Jaller.

"Takua?"

Takua's head rolled with dizziness for a moment before he saw the surprised yellow eyes of Macku. Macku looked to her right, over to the prone orange, yellow, red and tan figure that could only be Jaller and Hewkii.

"Hewkii! It's Takua!"

Hewkii could only raise a hand as a hello before Jaller suddenly pushed him off and stood up. He sezied Macku by the mask hauled her off Takua, just as Hewkii started picking up the armfuls of vegetables off the ground.

"What's the meaning of this?" Takua demanded, now on his feet thanks to Jaller and was eyeing his two acquaintances picking up the spilled veggies.

"Hold this," Hewkii asked, dumping some veggies into Jaller's arms.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crops!" Jaller yelled.

Before anyone could say anything more, they heard an angry, yelling voice that could only belong to Farmer Maggot. They could see his scythe waving above the field of corn. Macku grabbed Takua by the cloak and ran, followed by Hewkii with what was left of "their" vegetables. Jaller took a double take on the produce in his arms, then dropped them and ran after the others.

"Dunno why he is so upset. It's only a couple of carrots!" protested Hewkii

"And some cabbages," added Macku "And those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week and, and the mushrooms the week before!"

"Yes Macku!" puffed her Po-Matoran friend, "My point is. He is clearly overreacting."

Macku led the males out of the field but suddenly stopped just before the edge of a gorge. Takua and Hewkii almost plowed into her. Unfortunately, Jaller, who had been looking over his shoulder, didn't see them stop and slammed into them from behind and all four rolled down the hill.

All the four could see was the world spinning so fast it made them dizzy. The vegetables flew everywhere. They grimaced when they heard themselves or someone thump the rocks or thin tree trunks.

Finally, the world stopped when they reached the bottom, in a tangled heap with Macku on the bottom, Hewkii and Jaller on top of her and Takua on top of them. Jaller spited various bits of forest from his mouth. Macku looked up to see she had landed just in front of a pile of dark droppings. "Ooh! That was close," she said in relief.

Just as Takua managed to roll off them, Hewkii sat up, groaning. "Oowwww! I think I've broken something." He reached behind him and pulled out a broken carrot.

"Trust Hewkii and Macku!" Jaller angerily grumbled, sitting up on his knees, off Macku, whiping himself of the bits of dirt and leaves that had caught onto him.

"What! That was just a detour, a shortcut," Hewkii said in his defense.

"Shortcut to what?"

"Vuata Maca!" Macku suddenly cried happily.

Anger forgotten, Jaller rushed over to the Vuata Maca fruit on the tree that they landed in front of. Vuata Maca was rare to find and the Matoran loved to eat them any chance they got. Macku and Hewkii joined Jaller, stuffing the fruit into their extra smaller bags.

Only Takua didn't join them. He looked to see that they had landed on the road. He started to feel his gut twist and the air felt heavy. Didn't Takanuva warn him to stay off the road?

"I think we should get off the road," Takua said but his friends didn't hear him.

Suddenly, they stopped when they something coming up the road. The wind picked up and Takua's fear rose. "Get off the road! Quick!"

Heeding Takua's scared voice, the four grabbed their things and crossed the road, hopping over and then crawling beneath a large overhanging tree root. Before Jaller, Hewkii or Macku could ask what was going on, they felt something evil too and grew silent.

They froze when they heard footsteps that earth itself shook. Takua looked up through a small gap and saw something that took all his will to keep himself from screaming.

It was a cross between some kind of lizard and machine. It was a rich dark brown and it's eyes were an evil, predator gaze red. It held in its claw-like hand a staff that looked wicked and sharp. Takua's stomach tightened when the thing approached the tree root and rested his free claw hand on it near Takua's head, hissing and seemingly sniffing.

Macku almost screamed when she saw a Fikou scamper away from her shoulder. Hewkii's eyes widened when he saw the earthworms starting coming out of the ground and slithering away.

Takua suddenly felt a need to put on the Mask in his hip bag. His hand strained towards the bag. But Jaller, seeing this and remembering what Takanuva had warned him, reached over and hit Takua in the arm, startling him out of the trance. Takua jerked his away from his bag.

Hewkii dropped a nearby rock and threw it into the forest to distract the creature, which whirled away and followed the sound. The Matoran made a break for it. They run a fair enough distance and then stopped, gasping.

"What was that?" Macku asked from her spot on the ground.

Takua didn't know the answer.

As the afternoon turned into nightfall, the four Matoran ran ducked behind trees, hoping to loose that creature that seemed to be fallowing them.

"Anything!" called Macku from her tree

"Nothing!" answered Takua from his.

The three jogged up behind Takua's tree, where Macku finally asked, "What is going on?"

It was Takua who answered but Hewkii, "That creature was looking for something…or someone." He glanced at Takua. "Takua?"

Before Takua could utter a word, Macku told them to get down. They dropped to ground, hidden from site by the tall grass and bushes. They watched with held breath when they saw the creature, only eight or nine yards away, looking around for a few minutes then leaving.

"I have to leave Ta-Wahi," Takua finally explained when the creature seemed to be gone. Hewkii looked at him and Takua looked back. "Jaller and I must get to a border village near Le-Wahi."

Hewkii nodded. "Buckleberry Ferry," he said, "Fallow me!" The four got up and fallowed Hewkii.

Suddenly another creature, the same as the first one, only this one was a bright red, along their path. Takua became delayed by it cause it seemed to be trying to not let him pass as the others ran on. Macku shouted to Takua, distracting the creature enough for the Ta-Matoran to dive between its long legs and continue on.

Meanwhile the other three had jumped over a fence and were running towards the dock. "Get the rope, Jaller!" shouted Hewkii as he jumped (uneasily since he was afraid of water) onto the wooden raft. Jaller uncoiled the mooring rope while Macku started to push off with the push pole.

"Takua!" he shouted seeing Takua about twenty feet away still being chased by the nightmarish creature.

"Run Takua! Hurry! Takua!" all three Matoran shouted.

Takua ran as fast as he could, not daring to think about what if…

With a burst of strength, Takua leaped onto the raft that was now fifteen feet away from the dock, landing on Jaller. The creature however, stopped short of the water and made a noise of frustration. Looking back, the Matoran saw the creature walk away, followed by two others the same as it but one was deep blue and the other was a sickening green.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" asked Takua, relived to have gotten away from whatever it was that was chasing after them…for now.

"Brandywine Bridge: twenty miles," answered Macku.


	11. The Prancing Husi

After traveling by raft for two days, the Matoran finally made it to the Border Village. Along the way, Jaller and Takua took turns telling Hewkii and Macku about what happened at Turaga Dume's birthday party, about the Mask, and anything else that seemed important. It was well into the middle of the night and the sky was starting to downpour rain on them. Hewkii and Macku had to barrow some of Takua's extra cloaks but they did little to keep them dry.

The four Matoran hid in the tress near the gates of the village, both uncertain how to declare themselves since they couldn't tell anyone about their mission and making sure those creatures weren't anywhere near.

When Takua deemed it safe enough to cross the road to the gates, the four scurried their way through the mud to the gate. Takua knocked on the gates and a few moments latter, a small peephole high above them opened then slammed shut. Then another opened, nearer their eye level. The three saw a grey Akaku on an age-old Ko-Matoran in a black leather cloak peered out against the downpour.

"What do you want?" asked the Gatekeeper in the meanest, scratchest voice the four young Matoran had ever heard.

"We're heading for the Prancing Husi!" Takua answered

The peephole slammed shut as soon as Takua was finished and the gate opened a bit just enough for the Gatekeeper to go through. He held out a lantern to get a better look at the four.

"What business brings two Ta-Matoran, a Po-Matoran and a Ga-Matoran to—"

"We wish to stay at the inn," interrupted Takua putting as much warning as he could into his voice. "Our business is our own!"

The Gatekeeper took the hint. "All right young sir, I meant no offence. 'Tis my job to ask question after nightfall. There's talk of strange creatures abroad. Can't be too careful."

He ushered them inside.

As the four young Matoran make their way up the cobbled path into the village, they started to hold hands when the crowd got bigger. Takua wondered why so many people were doing out in the rain. But his wondering was cut short when the motley crowd of Matoran and Potency Toa started to jostle and bump them. One Potency Toa, a particularly ugly oaf holding a carrot, belched contemptuously over them. Macku wanted to right then and there throw up on that guy.

After almost being stepped on, Takua looked up and spotted the sign of the Prancing Husi. He pulled his friends after him and enter the Inn. Inside, it was crowded, noisy and poorly-lit but it was warmier and drier then it was outside. Hewkii and Macku breathe sighs of relief as the four pulled back their hoods.

Takua stepped up to the bar, which rised far above his head. He had to crank his head up as he called, "Excuse me!"

A moment latter, a black Onu-Matoran with a black Hau and had a nametag with the name Zemya printed on it, leaned down over the bar to look down at the four.

"Good evening, little masters!" he greeted "If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, Matoran-sized rooms available. Mister uh—" He paused.

Takua thought for a moment before coming up with a false name. "Lhii, my name's Lhii."

"Lhii? Yes." Zemya took out a wooden pen and started writing on something out of Takua's line of sight.

"We're friends of Takanuva the Light Toa. Can you tell him we've arrived?" asked Takua

Zemya paused. "Takanuva? Takanuva? Oh yes! I remember…not seen him for six months."

Takua's eyes widened slightly and his stomach felt like it hit rock bottom. He turned back to his friends who had the same shocked looks on their faces. They huddled together before Jaller asked, "What do we do now?"

Takua, once again, didn't have an answer.

* * *

After getting their room, the four Matoran were seated at a table in the taproom of the Prancing Husi, eating a small dinner and (in Hewkii and Macku's case) drinking beer. The air was dark and smoke-filled and drunken Toa and Matoran laughed raucously.

Jaller glanced at the door for the twentieth time before Takua said a bit annoyed, "Jaller…he'll be here. He'll come." But Jaller knew by his voice that Takua didn't really agree with his words. What was keeping Takanuva?

Hewkii sat down at the table next to Macku, holding a huge stein of beer. Macku glanced at the larger cup and asked, "What's that?"

Hewkii smiled and answered, "This my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!"

Macku rushed to the bar with Jaller yelling, "You had a whole half already!" But Macku, not surprising, didn't listen. Jaller sighed and turned back to his mug. After a moment, he nudged Takua and gestured to the corner of the room. Takua looked and noticed a dark cloaked Toa-shaped figure sitting alone there. His face was invisible inside his hood.

"That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived," Jaller informed him.

Takua looked at the figure again. He did seem to be staring at him…or was it his hip bag where the Mask was?

Takua reached out and took Zemya, who was carrying a tray of empty tankerds, aside. "That Toa in the corner, who is he?"

Zemya looked at the figure for a moment then looked back at Takua. Keeping his voice low, he answered, "He's one of them Fire Toa. Dangerous Toa they are—wandering the wilds. I think his name is Tahu."

Zemya then headed back on his way to the bar.

"Tahu?" Takua whispered.

Takua suddenly found himself stroking his hip bag, feeling the Mask inside. He felt himself slowly losing himself in the rhythm of stroking the Mask, when suddenly snapped out of his reverie when he heard Macku say his name.

Fearfully, he looked over to the bar and his eyes widened when a slightly drunk Macku pointed at him. "That's Takua," she said to the drunks around her.

In panic, Takua rouse from his seat and started to run to Macku to keep her from saying anything else when he slipped on someone's foot and felled forward. The Mask flew out of his bag and was tossed the air. Takua reach up to catch it but missed and the Mask fell onto his own.

Takua looked around bewildered. He didn't seem to be in the Inn anymore yet at the same time he was. Everything was hazy and dark. He then saw an immense singular orb. A lidless eye, wreathed in flames, staring down at him.

"You cannot hide!" a voice from the eye said. It was the evilest voice Takua had ever heard in his life. It was full of poison, hate, and everything else Takua never wanted to hear or see. He backed away, terrified. "I see you! There is no life in the void, only death!"

Takua groped the Mask on his face, unable to tear his gaze from the hideous Eye. Finally he wrenched the Mask off, reappearing back in the Inn. He was about to gibe a relieved sigh when a red hand grabbed him from behind.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mister "Lhii"!" said a young but deeper voice then Takua's

Before Takua knew it, he was tossed up the stairs, into his and the other's room, and falling on his knees in front of the fireplace. The stranger that hulled him up here shut the door behind them.

Takua looked up at the stranger while shoving the Mask back into his hip bag. He was surprised to see it was that dark cloaked Toa named Tahu.

"A little more caution from you," he said "That is no trinket you carry."

Takua's eyebrow rose. Did he know about the Mask?

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed," scoffed the Toa as he walked over to the window, and put out the candles with just a wave of his hand. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

He pulled down his hood, took off his cloak and for the first time Takua saw what Tahu looked like. He had a Hau like Jaller only his was bright red and his eyes were red as well with a slight pinkish tint in them. Takua noticed that his body was red like his mask but his built unlike the other Potency Toa he had ever seen. His built was almost like Takanuva's. On his back was a sword, twisted into the shapes of flames.

"Are you frightened?" the Fire Toa suddenly asked, startling Takua out of his thoughts.

"Yes," he answered. It was ture. He was frightened.

"Not nearly frightened enough," Tahu said "I know what hunts you."

Before Takua could ask, the door suddenly burst opened, making both the Toa and the Matoran jump. Tahu was quick to draw his sword.

Standing there ready to fight was Jaller, Hewkii and Macku. Jaller had his fists clenched ready to fight. Hewkii had a Matoran size stool in his hands for a weapon. Lastly, Macku was holding a lit brass table candleholder over her head for light and a poker knife she took from the bar.

Tahu smiled amusingly at the three Matoran that he knew as Takua's friends. He sheathed his sword. "You have a stout heart little ones, but that will not save you."

Confused, the three Matoran lowered their weapons.

Tahu turned back to Takua. "You can no longer wait for the Light Toa, Takua. They're coming."

Suddenly Takua knew who "they" were.

* * *

It was two hours before the dawn broke, when inside the gatehouse of the Border Village did the wizened gatekeeper hear something on the other side of the gate. He got up to investigate and opened the window in the gate. He had a second to gasp before four strange creatures, one a rich dark brown, another a bright red, the third a deep blue and the last one a sickening green, crashed through the gate, crushing the gatekeeper underneath it.

The creatures ran to the Prancing Pony, screeching. They entered the Inn, staffs drawn. Zemya, who had been cleaning up to taproom, had heard the screeches and hid behind the bar, terrifed.

The four creatures made for the room that Takua and his friends taken for the night. One by one the creatures went to one bed and silently, they raised their staffs high above them to plunge into the beds.

After five minutes of stabbing at the still forms in the beds, the creatures pulled back the covers and realized they have been attacking stuffed bedclothes and pillows. They screamed in anger.

Meanwhile, in the building on the other side of the Inn, Tahu watched from the window as the creatures stormed out of the Inn. _They fell for it for now, _he thought.

Takua, sitting on the foot of the bed in the room that his three friends had been moments ago resting on were now awaken by the creatures' cries, leaning wide-eyed against the headboard.

"What are they?"

Tahu looked over at the Matoran and answered, "They were once Toa. Great kings of Potency Toa. Then Makuta the Deceiver gave to them six Masks of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Rahkshi, the Makuta "sons", neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Mask. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."


	12. A Staff In The Dark

Author Message

Someone asked me if I knew that Takua and Takanuva are the practically the same person. The answer is yes but in my story they are two different people. My story isn't going to be 100 Bionicle.

As the dawn broke, Tahu led the four Matoran and a newly acquired purple Ussal Crab away from the village and into Le-Wahi. The Ussal carried the pots and pans that Jaller had been encumbered with for days and some more food.

While the red Toa led the front, Takua fallowed behind, next came Hewkii and Macku and lastly Jaller bringing up the rear, leading the crab.

"Where are you taking us?" Takua finally asked, half-jogging to keep up with the Fire Toa, who walking very fast.

"Into the wild," was all Takua got.

Hewkii jogged up to Takua's side. "How do we know this Tahu is a friend of Takanuva?" he asked.

Takua shook his head, avoiding answering Hewkii's question. Truthfully, Takua didn't know himself if Tahu was really an ally or a servant of the Enemy that looked fairer and felt fouler. "We have no choice but to trust him," he said instead.

Hewkii gave a look but Takua, once again, ignored him.

"But where is he leading us?" asked Jaller

Tahu answered as though he heard. "To Le-Koro, Jaller. To the House of Toa Vakama."

All four Matoran eyes widened. "Did you hear that?" Jaller asked, excitement in his voice. "Le-Koro! We're going to see the Noble Toa!"

After nearly two hours of half-jogging, Tahu finally slowed down into a walk. Relived and panting, the Matoran paused and started pulling cookware and food from the packs on their Ussal.

Tahu looked back at them and sighed. "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."

Macku groaned. "What about breakfast?"

Tahu's eyebrow rose. "We've already had it."

Macku shook her head. "Had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

Eyebrow still raised, Tahu turned and walked into the foliage. Hewkii looked at Macku's confused face. He sighed, "Don't think he knows about second breakfast Mac."

He started to put his pan back into the bag and walk on as Macku asked, "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"

Hewkii sighed again, stopped and annoyingly answered, "I wouldn't count on it."

Suddenly a Bula flew out of the foliage where Tahu walked into and Hewkii caught it. Smiling slightly, he handed it to Macku and patted her on the shoulder. Another Bula flew through the air, hitting Macku in the head. She looked up bewildered.

"Macku!"

Meanwhile, miles away from the small party in the plain in the middle of Tiro Canyon, Roodaka, in the Chamber of the Palantír, hand suspended over the stone, and a fiery light was in its depths. The eye of Makuta appeared within the Palantir. Roodaka, eyes closed, communicated with him by pure thought.

"The power of Roodaka's tower is at your command, Makuta, Lord of the Shadows."

"Build me an army worthy of Kini-Nui!"

Latter, Roodaka sat on a chair in one of her chambers, her arms wound about her, watched as two puny creatures called Bohrok Va entered.

"What orders from Kini-Nui my Lady? What does the Eye command?"

All Roodaka said was, "We have work to do."

Takanuva groaned in pain as he woke up to find pouring rain pounding onto his mask. He was disheveled and scarred with blood. He raised his head to find himself lying on the pinnacle on top of Roodaka's tower. Slowly, he pushed himself up and moved to the edge to peer down at the activity surrounding the tower.

The trees surrounding the tower were being felled, their creaks and groans like cries of pain as they are brought crashing down could be heard from where Takanuva was. Shivering, he backed away from the edge and curled up, trying his best to keep warm from the cold.

A week had past since the four Matoran and one Toa had left the Border Village and headed toward Le-Koro, the main home of the Noble Toa. The Matoran hoped they were close but Tahu said that Le-Koro was still six days away.

It was nearing sundown when they entered a large flatland clearing with a ruins atop a tall hill nearby. Tahu looked at the ruins. "This was the great watchtower of Kaulus. We shall rest here tonight."

After an hour of climbing the rocky hill, the Matoran, weary from the long travel, flung off their packs and settled down in an overhang near the hill's summit, just under the ruins. Tahu knelt in front of them and opened a bundle he had been carrying, revealing four short swords. He handed them to his companions.

"These are for you," he told them "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

They nodded and watched as Tahu disappeared over the overhang and to the ruins.

Hours latter, Takua awakened to the smell of smoke. Terrified he sat up and looked over at his friends and his eyes widened more at what he saw. Hewkii, Macku and Jaller are gathered around a fire, cooking some food.

"What are you doing!"

The three flinted a little at the loud noise from Takua's voice but they didn't hear the fear. Hewkii gestured to the food. "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon."

"We saved some for you, Takua," Jaller said holding out a plate to him.

But Takua's mind was not on the food. Instead he knocked the plate aside, grabbed his blanket and tried to douse the flames with it, all the while screaming, "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!"

Just as the fire had douse out, did a Rahkshi's cry pierce the darkness. The Matorans jump up startled, and look over the lip of the overhang. Their stomachs turned and locked when they saw the four Rahkshi closing in to the hill. As one, they unsheathe their small swords. Takua motioned the others to run up the steps, towards the ruins.

They ran up the steps and into the ruined watchtower, as the night seemed to surround them. The four Matoran kept their blades up as they stood in the ring of broken pillars of the old ruin, eyes darting about.

Macku nearly let out a scream when she saw the green Rahkshi rise out of the dark then fallowed by the others, pulling out their long sharp staffs. They started walking over to the group.

Jaller, Hewkii and Macku, though fear filled them, stood in front of Takua, preparing to defend him and the Mask. But they were not fighters or swordsmen, they had never fought for their lives before, they didn't have an ounce of experience since such skills were not needed in Ta-Wahi.

"Back you devils!" shouted Jaller brandishing his sword.

He clashed his sword with the staff of the blue Rahkshi, but was swiftly thrown aside. Hewkii and Macku closed the gap in front of Takua, but they too are cast aside. Fear flowing freely through him, Takua backed across the hill, dropping his sword with a clatter. He stumbled, fell, and crawled backward until he was backed against a fallen column. Not knowing what he was doing, the young Ta-Matoran brought out the Mask from his hip bag.

Immediately, the green Rahkshi approached Takua, staff drawn drawn. Takua tried to scramble back, but had nowhere to go. In desperation, he slap on the Mask. And just like in the inn, the world changed to a shadowy one.

But something was different…

In front of him where the Rahkshi stood were shiny ghostly like Toa kings.

The ghost king of the green Rahkshi stepped closer and reached out for the Mask, and the Mask responded, lifting Takua's own head towards the Rahkshi's hand. But Takua wouldn't allow it. With all his strength, yanked his head back.

In anger, the Rahkshi stabbed him through the left shoulder with his staff, pinning him to the ground. Takua screamed in pain as something burned into his body from the staff.

Suddenly, over his screaming he heard a war cry.

A reddish shadow leaped over Takua and attacked the Rahkshi with both a sword and a flaming brand. The Rahkshi withdrew his staff from Takua and Takua summoned what strength he had left to pull the Mask from his face.

He reappeared, crying in pain as he shoved the Mask back into his hip bag.

"Takua!" Jaller half-screamed from his place on the ground. He got up and rushed to his friend's side soon fallowed by Hewkii and Macku.

Meanwhile, Tahu continued to fight the Rahkshi, torch in one hand, sword in another. He ducked under a Rahkshi thrust and pushed the torch upward sending the shadow creature on fire. He did this a numerous times before the Rahkshi finally left.

Tahu knew they would be back. They couldn't be beaten by a male's hand.

"Tahu!"

He looked over at the Matoran and his eyes widen at the site of Takua. He rushed to their side and looked at Takua's wound.

"He's been stabbed with Rahkshi poison," he told Jaller, Hewkii and Macku. He started to pick up Takua. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Metru medicine."

Tahu led the Matoran back into the forest with Takua thrown over the Toa's shoulder. The other Matoran were following closely behind them, Jaller once again leading the Ussal. The Rahkshi cries could still heard in the area.

"Hurry!"

"We're six days from Le-Koro," panted Jaller "He'll never make it!"

Tahu's heart clentch at Jaller's words. He didn't expect the Rahksi to attack them this far from Le-Koro.

"Takanuva…" he heard Takua painfully say.

"Hold on, Takua," the Fire Toa whispered to him.

"Takanuva!" Takua suddenly shouted.


	13. Flight to the Ford

High on top of Roodaka's Tower, Takanuva, still imprisoned on the pinnacle of the tower, could hear the sounds of metal clinking rise up into the air from the giant caverns have been opened up and a forge at the base, where hundreds of dark creatures were working on something unknown to the light Toa.

He opened his eyes and saw a tiny white moth that had struggled against the breeze to reach the top of the tower. It fluttered to him and he quickly and gently captured it in his fingers.

Slowly he opened his hand. The moth appeared to sit still in his hand when his hand was completely open. He smiled a little and whispered in an unknown tongue an order to the moth. When he was finished, he blew the moth into the air and it flew away to do the task it was given.

* * *

Takua's condition seemed worse when the Toa and the remaining Matoran rested beneath a cliff, Tahu's keen eyes searching for the Rahkshi. Takua was paling, eyes glassing and was gasping with little breath each time as though the air was being slowly sucked out of him.

Jaller felt Takua's forehead and wince. He looked at Tahu and reported, "He's going cold."

Macku shook again with worry. "Is he going to die?" she asked the Fire Toa.

Tahu shook his head. "He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a Rahkshi like them."

Suddenly Takua gasped again…loudly. The Rahkshi cry was heard from a distance and Takua cried out as if in answer to them. Hewkii forced himself to talk, "They're close."

"Jaller!" Tahu called. Though, reluctant to leave Takua, Jaller went over to Tahu. "Do you know Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

Tahu gave his head a slight shake to jog his memory on what Matoran called the Athelas. "Kingsfoil?"

Jaller nodded. "Kingsfoil—aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

After grabbing the torch Macku held, Jaller fallowed the Fire Toa in the nearby undergrowth. After almost ten minutes of searching Tahu found a small patch and proceeded to collect it when he suddenly felt metal against his throat. He looked down carefully and saw it was a blue hook, pressed into the crook of his neck.

"What's this?" the being behind him amusingly asked "A Fire Toa caught off his guard?"

* * *

Takua, lying in his position on the ground, couldn't feel anything but the pain in his shoulder, something worming it's way through his body and the cold becoming colder and colder. As it got colder, the world got darker, like a void.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a white light. He turned his head towards it and his glassy eyes widened as the light became brighter and he felt warmer. Out of the light walked the most beautiful figure he had ever seen.

Her whole figure, even the Kaukau she wore, was a beautiful blue made of the very colors of clear blue water. She moved differently than any other Toa he had seen, with smooth, fluid ease, carrying herself with a serenity that was at once calm and powerful. Her gold eyes had those of motherly figure and a brave warrior, filled with wisdom. Around her neck was a pendent crafted from sterling silver and a blue crystal, like a star, framed at the center of it.

"Takua…" she whispered, her voice that of a breeze and flowing water. "I am Gali. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light."

* * *

Hewkii and Macku stared at the beautiful Toa that had appeared with Tahu and Jaller. Jaller went to stand next to his friends as the female, known to Tahu as Gali, knelt next to Takua with Tahu who held the Athelas.

"Who is she?" Hewkii asked Jaller.

"She's a Noble Toa," Jaller answered.

Gali felt Takua's forehead. "He's fading," she half-whispered to Tahu who started to apply the weed to Takua's wound. Takua gasped at the contact of the plant against his wound. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Tahu lifted Takua from the ground and walked to the blue Ussel Gali brought with her with Gali fallowing close behind him.

"There are four Rahkshi behind you," Gali told Tahu as he lifted Takua onto the crab "Where the other two are, I do not know."

In an ancient tongue, Tahu ordered to Gali, "Stay with the Matoran. I will send Ussels back for you."

Gali shook her head. "I'm the faster rider," she protested in the same language, "I'll take him."

"The road is too dangerous," Tahu protested still in ancient tongue.

"What are they saying?" Macku wondered out loud, not understanding why they were talking in that ancient language.

"Takua's dying," Gali reasoned also still in ancient tongue "If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him." In English, she added, "I do not fear them."

Without realizing it, Tahu's hand clasped Gali's tenderly before he said, "As you wish."

Gali mounted her Ussel with Takua seated in front of her. She wrapped an arm around him and held the reins in the other hand. "Gali," Tahu said before letting her ride off "Ride hard. Don't look back!"

She nodded, whispered an order the Ussel and the Noble Toa and the Ta-Matoran rode into the blackness of the forest. Behind her, she could almost feel Tahu staring after her and heard that other Ta-Matoran named Jaller shouting, "What are you doing! Those Rahkshi are still out there!

That was the last she heard before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Night gave way to day as Gali road onward towards her home when she felt that evil aura nearby. Looking over her shoulder, she saw something red against the greenary of the thining forest. Looking over the other shoulder, she saw something white against the green as well. _Rahkshi,_ she realized.

Without even thinking, Gali dug her heals into the Ussel's sides and signaled the creature onward. She began picking up speed.

She looked over her shoulder again when she heard the evil screeches and saw the four Rahkshi now accompanied by a white and midnight black Rahkshi. All six of the Rahkshi had now found her and Takua and were all give the chase for the Mask Takua carried.

It looked very bad for her.

From forest to open plain, sometimes closing, sometimes falling behind, the six Rahkshi pursued her. At one point, one of the Rahkshi closed on Takua, reached out as if to snatch the Mask from him but Gali spurred her Ussel on to an even greater effort before the fowl creature grabbed it.

She emerged from the forest, finding herself on the bank of a river. A large river.

Shenever stopped as she splashed across it. Once on the other side she paused and looked back. The Rahkshi glared at her from across the river. She understood the meaning behind those empty eyes. They wanted Takua.

"Give up the Matoran, she-Toa!" one of them hissed.

Gali drew a hook in challenge instead. "If you want him," she said determined and battle stance, "Come and claim him!"

The Rahkshi drew their staffs then angrily stepped into the water.

As the Rahkshi began their approach, Gali, still in battle stance, and began chanting.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer…Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair…" She whispered. The waters of the river began to churn.

Then, slowly, the water level began to rise.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer…Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!"

Her words echoed through the forest, soon followed by a distant roaring. A roaring that was rapidly growing to not so distant. The Rahkshi stopped in place, suddenly finding themselves face-to-face with a wall of water, surging towards them.

Theytried to run, but they were all washed away down the river as Gali watched.

She suddenly noticed something about Takua as he started to slip from the steed.

"No…"

She laid him on the ground. Takua looked worse. Bits of his mask were infected and his eyes were like glass and he was short of breath.

"Takua…No! Takua, don't give in! Not now!"

Takua's breath stopped and Gali cried and embraced him. She prayed to her father, though he was a few miles away, she knew he could hear her.

"What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared—save him."


	14. LeKoro

_Ooooh,_ Takua winced at the pounding reverberations that thundered through his mind. A particularly jolting sensation that ran through his body and forced is to swiftly assess his situation. Despite the constant movement his body was being subjected too, Takua was gratified to find himself rather comfortable and warm.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud, his eyes still closed.

Much to his surprise a _very _familiar voice answered back, "You are in Le-Koro. And it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

He opened his eyes to slits; closing them again briefly at the flare of light, he had to use every ounce of will he could muster to open them again.

Till finally he opened his eyes all the way, he was looking to the side, seeing that he was in a green leaf-made hut with a few circler windows with no glass. He could hear the noises of falling water, mixed with bird songs. He noticed he was in a vast bed with white sheets and many pillows that he was currently leaning on. Seated near his bed in a Toa-sized maple wood chair sat…

"Takanuva?"

His absent friend, Takanuva, the Toa of Light, nodded. "Yes…I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid." He gave a small smile "But you have some strength in you, my dear Matoran!"

Takua started to sit up a little, stopping when he felt a small but sharp pain in his shoulder (that currently was wrapped in layers of bandages) where he had been stabbed those nights before. Looking up at his old Toa-friend, Takua asked what he been wanting to know since coming to the Prancing Husi. "What happened, Takanuva? Why didn't you meet us?"

He saw a slight change on the Light Toa's face. "Oh I'm sorry Takua… I was delayed." But his voice didn't match his words.

Takanuva winced when he hit the stone floor of the pinnacle again. Roodaka had decided to come to the pinnacle to give him one last chance, but in doing so she was using her powers to flip him about. His already bruised body was getting more and more bruises.

"Friendship with Roodaka is not lightly thrown aside," she hissed, making him ram into one of the "spikes" crafted on the pinnacle. "One ill turn deserves another."

He felt her power pull and push him again until he was practically dangling just off the platform. He lied there at full stretch, completely at the Shadow Lady's mercy. When he opened his eyes, the tiny white moth fluttered across between them. He observed it as Roodaka continued to taunt him.

"It is over! Embrace the power of the Mask…" She hurled the Toa back towards the platform "… or embrace your own destruction!"

Takanuva slowly rose himself. He looked toward the full moon and saw a shadowy form of a huge eagle-like bird fly across it for a moment.

"There is only one Lord of the Mask!" he panted "Only one who can bend it to his will." He rose himself to his knees, "And he…does…not…share…power!"

At the sound of the bird's screech, Takanuva leapt off the Tower and landed on the eagle's back. As the Gukko, flew over the mountains, bearing the Toa to safety, Takanuva swore he heard his ex-friend's voice.

"So you have chosen…death."

Takanuva blinked when Takua's voice brought him back to the present, asking him what was wrong. Looking at his young Matoran's friend face, Takanuva forced his voice to answer in the most convincing tone he had.

"Nothing."

But Takua saw threw that voice but didn't comment for he heard the door open and then a voice.

"Takua!"

Takua grinned when he saw Jaller rushed to his side, clasping his hand in joy. Takua saw the circles under his best friend's eyes, indicating that the other Ta-Matoran hadn't had much sleep since he was allowed in. When that was, Takua didn't know.

"Bless you, you're awake!"

Takua laughed as Takanuva said, smiling, "Jaller has hardly left your side."

"We were that worried about you, weren't we Takanuva?" Jaller said

Takanuva nodded then spoke up again when Takua looked back at him. "By the skills of Toa Vakama, you're beginning to mend."

Takua blinked when taller dark red figure that Takua almost mistaken for Tahu. But when he saw the armor, the strangely shaped mask, and the yellow eyes Takua realized that this was a Noble Toa.

The Noble Toa, who Takanuva called Vakama smiled down slightly at the Ta-Matoran and said in a young but ancient voice, "Welcome to Le-Koro, Takua of Ta-Koro."

Le-Koro sat in the tallest tree in Le-Wahi near a delicate, lacy waterfall that trace its way down from the high gorge above to the river below that encircled the tree's base. Once Takua felt he was able to stand and walk well enough on his own, Jaller took him on a small tour of the treetop village.

When they got to the village square, they were reunited with Hewkii and Macku. The four friends group hugged with Takua at the center of it. Macku even gave Takua a peck on the mask, which Takua blushed too since it was rare for anyone to receive a kiss from her.

The reunited friends then took to another part of the village and Jaller pointed to something. Takua looked and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar figure sitting on a stone seat, reading from an overlarge red leather book. Though looking aged, frail and hunched a bit, there was no mistaking who it was.

"Grandpa!"

The now frail Turaga looked up and grinned when he saw his grandson running up to him. He placed the book aside and leaned heavily upon a staff as he got up to greet him.

"Hello, Takua my lad!" Dume smiled opening his arms for Takua to run into and Takua hugged his grandfather as gently as he could.

" 'There and Back Again: A Turaga's Tale by Turaga Dume'," Takua said reading the title page of his grandfather's newly finished book that he had been trying to finish back at Ta-Koro. He started leafing through the book, marveling at the ink-lined maps and pictures of weapons, animals and even a few scenes on the new-smelling pages. But Takua noticed that near the end there were a lot of blank pages.

"This is wonderful!" he commented to his grandfather leafing through the book again.

Turaga Dume sighed when Takua paused at a map of Ko-Wahi. "I meant to go back…" he told his grandson, sadness hinted in his voice, "Wander the Drifts…visit Ko-Koro…climb the Mountain again." As he sat next to Takua, he gave him a sad smile. "But age it seems, has finally caught up with me."

Takua nodded and turned the pages again, stopping when he saw the map of his home of Ta-Wahi. He placed his hand on the map and looked at his grandfather, a sad tune in his own voice as he admitted…

"I miss Ta-Wahi. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else…off with you on one of your adventures!" He looked away and started to close the book as he continued, "My own adventure turned out to be quite different." He looked at the now aged Turaga. "I'm not like you, Grandpa."

Dume gently patted his grandson's mask as he said, "My dear boy."

Takua raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw Jaller trying to pack his bags on the balcony of the room Takua had woken up it. Stepping onto the balcony, he asked, "Packed already?"

A bit startled, Jaller looked up from his bags towards his friend. "No harm in being prepared," he said shoving a Bula into one of the bags.

"I thought you wanted to see the Noble Toa, Jaller…"

"I do!"

"…more then anything…"

"I did. It's just…"

Jaller walked over Takua, gently touching his friend's bandaged shoulder and continued, "…we did what Takanuva wanted didn't we? We got the Mask this far to Le-Koro and then I thought, seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Off home."

Takua slowly pulled the Mask from his hip bag and looked at it for a moment before putting it back in and looking at Jaller in the eyes.

"You're right, Jaller," he agreed, "We did what we set out to do. The Mask will be safe in Le-Koro. I am ready to go home."

Jaller smiled and guided Takua out from the balcony.


	15. The Strength of Potency Toa

High above the balcony where Takua and Jaller were talking, two beings watched them as they left. One was dark red and while the other was silver and gold. They had seen the whole conversation. "His strength returns," Vakama said with a hint of wonder in his voice. It had amazed him how fast Takua had healed.

His gold and silver companion sighed, "That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life."

Vakama nodded as he stepped away from the window and into his study. "And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Mask, the Matoran has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

Takanuva fallowed him into the study. He, himself, was quite surprised at the incredible mental power Takua possessed but it was so unfair to place such a duty on the young Matoran's shoulders. "It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Takua."

Vakama turned back to his friend, his young ancient voice speaking in an ever-serious tone, "Takanuva, the enemy is moving. Makuta's forces are massing in the center—his eye is fixed on Le-Koro. And Roodaka you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

Takanuva nodded, going on with Vakama's change of subject. "Her treachery runs deeper than you know," he told the Noble Toa leader. "By foul craft Roodaka has crossed Bohrok with Bohrok Va, she's breeding an army in the caverns of Tiro Canyon. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Roodaka is coming for the Mask."

Vakama shook his head sadly. "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Noble Toa. We do not have the strength to fight both Kini-Nui and Tiro!" Looking at his friend in the eyes, he added. "Takanuva, the Mask _cannot_ stay here."

Takanuva silently agreed as he moved away to stand at the window. He looked out and his eye widen in surprise when he saw a group of new arrivals in the garden. He watched as a white Potency Toa and a green Noble Toa along with Matoran and Toa companions started to dismount their Ussel steeds. Takanuva's widen even more when he saw a black Drafts Toa with a group of Onu-Matoran enter as well.

What was a Drafts Toa doing in a village inherited mostly by Noble Toa? The Drafts Toa often avoid such places with the Noble Toa since none of the two kinds could really get along.

Seeing the look of surprised wonder on the Light Toa's face, Vakama spoke up, "This peril belongs to all of Matu Nui. They must decide now how to end it." Takanuva looked at the Noble Toa leader and nodded in understanding.

"The time of the Noble Toa is over," Vakama continued, "My people are leaving these shores to go to Metru Nui. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Drafts Toa? They hide in their mountains seeking riches—they care nothing for the troubles of others."

Takanuva nodded again then sighed. "It is in Potency Toa that we must place our hope."

"Potency Toa?" Vakama spoke up, his voice full of doubt "Potency Toa are weak."

Takanuva watched as Vakama turned his back to him but continued anyway but his eyes were staring into the past. "The race of Potency Toa is failing. The blood of royalty is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Potency Toa the Mask survives." His eyes narrowed staring deeper into the past "I was there Takanuva. I was there three thousand years ago…when Lhikan took the Mask. I was there the day the strength of Potency Toa failed. I led Lhikan into the heart of Mount Ihu, where the Mask was forged, the _one_ place it could be destroyed. It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Lhikan kept the Mask."

His eyes smoothed out, returning to the present. He turned back to Takanuva "The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Potency Toa. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne," Takanuva reasoned.

Vakama shook his head. He knew of whom Takanuva was suggesting but he doubted _he _would fallow through. The mother of the Potency Toa Takanuva was suggesting, wanted to protect her child from just that. She had thought that in Le-Koro _he_ would be safe. But in her heart, his mother knew _he _would be hunted all his life. That _he _would never escape his fate.

Vakama knew that the Noble Toa could reforge the sword of Kings, but only _he_ had the power to wield it. But _he _did not want that power despite that _he _was the last of that bloodline.

"He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile."

* * *

As the evening fell, Le-Koro grew quiet. The remaining sunlight could be seen in the village terrace as the sky above faded from blue to purple that would soon turn black. One person was seated a small ways away from a wall painted that showed the famous battle-piece of Lhikan, with the broken Sword of Kings raised against Makuta. Just in front of the painting was a small shrine with a white statue of a white Noble Toa Lady, holding a stone shield where the broken fragments of the sword lay.

Tahu looked up from his book at the sound of echoing footsteps on the stone trail. He saw another Potency Toa pause in front of the wall painting. This Potency Toa was white, carrying a white sword and shield on his back. When the stranger was at the right angle, Tahu saw the Potency Toa had blue eyes that could be seen through this white Akaku.

Tahu heard of this Potency Toa name was Kopaka.

Kopaka walked up to the stone Lady and looked at the broken fragments. "The shards of the Sword of Kings," he muttered. He picked up the haft, shifting it in his hand, testing its weight and feel as a warrior would. "The blade that cut the Mask from Makuta's face!"

He let out a small noise of pain when he ran his finger up the blade and cut himself. "It's still sharp!" he said, surprised at the discovery.

He held the haft for a moment longer before sighing. "But no more than a broken heirloom!" he said. He returns the sword carelessly back onto the shield and, just as he turned around it clattered to the ground. He hesitated for a moment before walking away.

Tahu, who Kopaka had not seen despite being a few yards away, got up and walked to the shrine. He picked up the dropped haft and carefully set it in place with the other shards. He looked at the Lady with an unknown look in his eyes and face as he took a step back and touched his right hand to his heart.

"Why do you fear the past?"

Tahu stiffened a little but relax as the voice of the one he treasured continued speaking.

"You are Lhikan's heir, not Lhikan himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows in my veins," Tahu reasoned but his voice of soft. It was always soft when Gali was near him. He was never able to be angry when she was near, her soothing presence and glorious eyes claming him. How she was able to do that, Tahu didn't know but he liked she was able to talk to him, especially with his birthright. Because everyone else made him feel stiff and defensive but with Gali he was able to tell her anything.

He turned to her. "Same weakness."

Gali stepped up to him. She knew his fear and his doubt by just looking at him. "Your time will come," she said her voice full of comfort "You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it." She made sure he was looking at her in the eyes as she added in their ancient language, "The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Tahu. Not over you and not over me."

* * *

As the sun rose of the new day, Tahu and Gali stood atop of a bridge in the Le-Koro gardens, the light bathing them in a protective glow. It was the same spot where they had first meet and found their love in each other. It was their special place; it would always be their special place.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Gali asked

"I thought I had strayed into a dream…"

"Long years have passed…" Gali reached up and tenderly touched Tahu's cheek under his mask. "You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?"

Tahu eyes and his fingers slide down to the pendent around Gali's neck. He fingered it gently. Gali called it the Evenstar.

"You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people," he said looking back at Gali golden eyes. Whenever he was this close to her he saw the glint of stars shining in her eyes.

"And to that I hold," Gali half-whispered "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone."

Tahu looked down at his hand and saw Gali's hand was over it, giving him something. Slowly she moved her hand away, revealing the Evenstar in his palm. "I choose a mortal like," she whispered to him.

"You cannot give me this!" Tahu started to protest

"It is mine to give to whom I will…" Gali said softy, closing his hand over the pendent "…like my heart."

Slowly, carefully they leaned forward and kissed gently.


	16. The Council of Vakama

I'm real sorry for the delay. The chapters are getting harder to write and I was on vaction in Arizona. Here's chap. 16: The Council of Vakama

* * *

The following morning, Takua found himself sitting next to Takanuva along with a congregation of Potency, Noble and Drafts Toa sitting in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal in a more private area in Le-Koro where they could have their meeting in secret. He felt a little uncomfortable about being the only Matoran sitting in the semi-circle but Takanuva forbid Jaller, Hewkii and Macku to come along saying that they were not summoned like Takua.

Takua could see the restlessness with Drafts Toa were trying not to show and the small untrusting glares both the Drafts and the Nobles flickered at each other. He had learned from his grandfather that because of an ancient quarrel between Noble Toa and Drafts Toa after some great land that the northwestern Noble Toa had treasured so much were destroyed at the hands of the Drafts that they didn't get along very well since.

Vakama cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Kini-Nui," he began "Mata Nui stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate—this one doom." The Noble Toa leader gestured to the stone pedestal set in the middle of the semi-circle. "Bring forth the Mask, Takua."

Takua rose from his chair and stepped up to the pedestal before pulling the Mask out of his hip bag and laying it on the pedestal. As he went back to his chair he heard whispered murmurs. He thought he heard someone say, "So it is true…" just as he sat down.

Takua found himself feeling relieved from having the Mask no longer in his bag for some reason. He didn't dwell on it too long because he saw the members of the Council staring at the Mask, mesmerized by it. But Takua noticed that the one member seemed to be the most mesmerize was the white Potency Toa with the Akaku named Kopaka.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Kini-Nui," Kopaka spoke out loud "Why not use this Mask?" He got up from his chair and started pacing around the pedestal. "Long has my father, the Steward of Po-Koro, kept the forces of Kini-Nui at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Po-Koro the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!"

Everyone's attention was then directed to Tahu who had been sitting quietly up until now. "None of us can," he continued. "The One Mask answers to Makuta alone. It has no other master."

Kopaka scuffed at him. "And what would a Fire Toa know of this matter?"

A green Noble Toa stood up, his green Miru set in a frown at Kopaka. "This is no mere Fire Toa," he said "He is Tahu, son of Nuhrii. You owe him your allegiance."

Kopaka looked at the green Toa for a moment before looking back at Tahu. "Tahu?" the white Toa said, disbelief in his voice "This…is Lhikan's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Po-Koro," the green Toa finished

Tahu caught Takua's wide-eyed look.

"Sit down, Lewa," the red Toa told the green Toa who obeyed though his green-yellow eyes glared at Kopaka who was muttering about Po-Koro not having or needing a king as he returned to his seat.

Takanuva spoke up, "Tahu is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Vakama said, taking full attention again "The Mask must be destroyed."

A somewhat slouched black Drafts Toa with large claw-like hands and wearing a Pakari, like Takua, only black in the color. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked, his voice deep and bold

The black Drafts Toa approached the pedestal. He raised a claw over the devilish mask and, with a war-like cry, brought it down with full force. But when his claw hit the Mask, it didn't break. Instead Drafts Toa's claw was repelled back. His green eyes widened as some unseen force threw him back, almost crashing into two Drafts Toa and a Noble Toa. The Mask was still completely intact on the pedestal.

Takanuva didn't fail to see Takua wince in pain when the Mask was hit.

Vakama sighed as the black Drafts Toa got up. Shaking his head, Vakama explained, "The Mask cannot be destroyed, Onua, son of Onepu, by any craft that we here possess." His voice deepened to a tone that meant he was very serious. "The Mask was made in the fires of Mount Ihu. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Kini-Nui and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

There was silence for long minutes.

Kopaka sighed. Still not wanting to give the Mask up, he countered. "One does not simply walk into Kini-Nui. Its gates are guarded by more than just Bohrok. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

The green Noble Toa named Lewa stood up indignantly. "Have you heard nothing Lord Vakama has said? The Mask must be destroyed!"

The Drafts Toa named Onua stood from the place he had been thrown too. His eyes were held with anger as the ancient grudge filled him "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

Kopaka joined in the argument. "And if we fail, what then! What happens when Makuta takes back what is his!"

Onua ignored him as he roared at Lewa. "I will be dead before I see the Mask in the hands of an Noble! Never trust an Noble!"

Takua blinked as the whole council leapt to their feet as arguments erupt amongst them. Even Takanuva joined in, though he was trying to reason with them. None one was listening. Only Takua remained in his seat.

Takua's yellow eyes wondered back to the Mask sitting on the pedestal. He remembered that hideous eye in flame, that pupil staring at him like a hungry and deadly void. He remembered the fear in Takanuva's voice as he told Takua why he couldn't take the Mask himself.

Logic filled his mind…

No Toa (Wise, Potency, Noble or Drafts) should have to carry the Mask. It would wield great power over them, like it was doing to them now, though no one was holding it. The Mask was driving them out of their minds; filling their hearts with anger.

The only ones who could resist the power longer then Toa were the small Matoran themselves. HE had to take the Mask to Kini-Nui. HE had to destroy it. No one else could.

Macku and Hewkii were crystal-clear No's. Jaller was brave but he wasn't skilled at fighting. Well, neither was he, but he had more in common with fights from watching his grandfather's practice sword fights.

Slowly, determination dawned on Takua's face as his decision was made. He stood and took a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard. "I will take it! I WILL TAKE IT!"

The argument died when Takua shouted. The members of the council slowly turn towards the young Matoran, astonished. Not once had a Matoran willingly volunteered to do such a dangerous task since the fall of the Dark Lord. They were peace-lovers since that time. Only small handfuls of Matoran became warriors.

"I will take the Mask to Kini-Nui," Takua told them determinedly, daring anyone to abject. "Though—" He paused, his determination weakening a bit. "I do not know the way."

Takanuva walked over to Takua. He placed his hands of Takua's hunched shoulders as he looked down at him and said, "I will help you bear this burden, Takua, as long as it is yours to bear."

Tahu walked over. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he said, surprising Takua. He knelt down before Takua and held out his fire sword.

"You have my sword."

Lewa walked over to join them, holding a green axe in his hands. "And you have my axe," he said to the Ta-Matoran.

"And my Claws."

The two Toa looked over their shoulders to look at Onua who had stepped forward toward them. He looked grimly at Lewa as he joined the group.

Kopaka stood and walked over to them, looking at Takua. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Po-Koro will see it done."

Suddenly the bushes shook from behind Takua and Jaller jumped from behind them and stood next to him. Jaller crossed his arms, looking like he had made a decision he was going to keep. "Takua is _not_ going anywhere without me!" he said

Takanuva gave an amused chuckle. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Jaller blushed with embarrassment.

"Wait! We are coming too!"

From behind the pillars Hewkii and Macku ran out. They joined the group standing on Takua's other side. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Hewkii told them boldly.

Vakama studied the group.

Four Matoran, one Wise Toa, two Potency Toa, one Noble Toa and one Drafts Toa. Five with battle experience, three with none but with brave hearts and one strong willed but burdened.

"Nine companions…" he muttered before saying out loud "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Mask!"


	17. The Departure of the Fellowship

Author Note: With the shool year starting, it's been hard to find time to sit down and write this story. I'm trying my best here, so I ask for patience. In this chapter I had to skip the _real _The Departure of the Fellowship and make it "The Ring Goes South" chapter in the movie because of the little time I had and because it wasn't very interesting.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since The Fellowship of the Mask left the beautiful Le-Koro village, traveling through the woods, over open plains and hillsides with Takanuva leading with Lewa and Onua behind them. Takua often walked behind the Noble and the Drafts Toa, fallowed by his friends with Jaller leading the blue Ussal Crab that Vakama had lend to them. Kopaka and Tahu brought up the rear.

Takua shifted his new sword (called Sting) a bit higher on his other hip. His grandfather gave him his old sword, telling him since the Nobles made Sting, it could glow blue when Bohrok were close. "It's times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful!" Dume had told him.

Jaller, Macku and Hewkii were also given new swords from the Nobles as well. Tahu and Kopaka had been giving them sword lessens for when they stopped for breaks or for sleep. Jaller had shown much greater skill then Hewkii and Macku, which had surprised Takua since he didn't think his best friend had such proficiency.

It was now mid-afternoon on the fourteen day of the journey. Takanuva allowed them to stop for a late lunch on an outstretched arm of the mountains on the west. Jaller had begun cooking sausage and other food over a fire while Kopaka gave Hewkii and Macku there daily sword fighting lesson with Tahu and Takua watching. Lewa was on lookout duty since he had the keenest sight and hearing, now and then taking a bite out of a bit of Bula that served as his lunch. Takanuva was telling Onua of the travel plan to Kini-Nui.

"Two, one, five!" Kopaka instructed to Macku as he swung to attack her. Macku moved her sword quickly to block the attacks. "Good. Very good." Kopaka told her and did it again, faster this time.

"Move your feet!" Tahu encouraged and Macku did so.

A few yards away, Onua frowned as he listened to Takanuva's plan of travel. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion—which I note they're _not_—I'd say we were taking the long way round," the Drafts Toa told the Wise Toa "Takanuva, we could pass through the Mines of Onu-Koro. My cousin, Tehutti, would give us a royal welcome."

Takanuva shook his head and, if Onua had been paying closer attention, he would have seen the faint surprise registering in his wise gold eyes. "No Onua, I would not take the road through Onu-Koro unless I had no other choice."

Onua gave a grumble but Takanuva ignored it, noticing Lewa was climbing to a higher perch on the rocks and boulders that surrounded them, looking intently towards the North-Northwest…almost as if he had spotted something. There was a sudden bellow of pain that almost made the Wise Toa jump.

Macku was half-jumping up and down clutching her right hand with her left, her sword on the ground in front of her. Kopaka had accidentally nicked her fingers. He was quickly apologizing when Hewkii kicked him in the shin, causing the white Potency Toa to bend over.

"Get him!" Hewkii yelled and both he and Macku jumped on his shoulders, dragging him down to the ground, getting into a mock battle. While the Matoran were shouting a heroic line ("For Ta-Koro!") over and over, Kopaka was laughing. Over their voices, they could hear Tahu chuckling at the playful behavior.

Tahu stood and walked over the wresting members and laid a hand on either Matoran's shoulder, telling them that it was enough but the two Matoran grabbed his legs and the red Potency Toa found himself part of the mock battle. Less then twenty feet away, Takua and Jaller hit the deck in fits of laughter.

As the mock battle terminated, Lewa was still looking to the North-Northwest. After calming his laughter, Jaller took notice of Lewa's tense observation. He looked and, when he squinted his eyes enough, that there was a strange black cloud seemingly getting bigger.

"What is that?" Jaller asked someone pointing to the cloud.

Onwa was the one who answered. "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

Kopaka looked as he got up. After a moment he laid a protective hand on Macku and Hewkii's shoulders. "It's moving fast…against the wind," he noted.

Lewa suddenly turned, shouting "Nui-Kopen!"

"Hide!" Tahu shouted hardly a moment latter

All at once the Fellowship scrambled to gather their things. Once Takua had grabbed his bag, Tahu started shepherding him into a small nearby cave, easily hidden in the mountain's side by a shield of plants. Once Tahu lifted the plants away, Takua quickly dropped to the ground and crawled into it, Tahu fallowed a moment latter, pulling the shield back into place.

Jaller stomped onto the fire to put it out. He dived into a Matoran-sized rock outcropping, where he could safely not be seen from above if he stayed near the back. Yards away from him, Kopaka with Macku and Hewkii hid in some thick bushes that hid their bright colored bodies. Lewa had also hidden in some bushes but they were thinner then Kopaka, Macku and Hewkii's, but thanks to his green complexion, he was able to blend into the bushes. Onwa hid himself in a rock cropping, blending into the shadows easily with his black complexion.

No one had seen where Takanuva had hidden.

Through a slit in the plant barrier hiding the cave, Takua watched and waited as well as the others. Suddenly in a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of huge Giant wasp creatures rushed overhead, cawing and buzzing loudly. Takua clutched what strangely feel like Tahu's arm hard at the mere sight of those creatures.

Just as soon as it had started it was over…

The Fellowship waited a few minutes before slowly climbing out of their hiding places. They gathered together as Takanuva spoke in his ever-serious tone. "Spies of Roodaka! The passage is being watched." He turned, looking up at a great, snowy mountain completely made of ice and snow to the Northeast.

"We must take the Pass of Tohunga!"


	18. The Pass of Tohunga

Takua half walked half climbed up the icy and snowy slopes of Tohunga, fallowing his companions upward. He paused to pull his wool cloak tighter around his body as the air grew colder the higher they climbed. He seriously hopped Takanuva wouldn't send them directly to the top of the summit. He didn't like the idea of actually freezing when they barely made it over. He was starting to wish he were a Toa of Fire or Ice since Tahu and Kopaka didn't seem to have much trouble with the cold. _Lucky them,_ Takua thought bitterly.

The night before there was a brief snowstorm that perverted them from going any higher. The new sun's ray made the fresh snow glitter beneath the great blue sky.

Takua's foot suddenly slipped on a hidden patch of ice that made him fall rolling down the slope towards Tahu, who quickly ran up to stop him from falling any further. Once the Matoran hit the Fire Toa's warm leg, he paused to get his bearings straight before he accepted Tahu's help on getting him to his feet. Once on his feet, his hand went to his hip bag to make sure the Mask hadn't fallen out.

Much to his horror it had.

It took him a minute for him to find it just about three or four yards back up the slope. His stomach clenched when he saw Kopaka bending over to pick it up.

Tahu narrowed his eyes at the white Potency Toa, not liking the oblivious and sad look on Kopaka's face. If he listened closely enough, he could hear his counterpart mutter, "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over such a thing. Such a simple thing."

"Kopaka!" Tahu warned

As if pulled out of a trance, Kopaka looked up at Tahu, seeing his hand is on the hilt of his sword warningly that if he didn't do as Tahu said he would strike. "Give the Mask to Takua," Tahu ordered

Kopaka hesitated then walks slowly down the slope to the Toa and the Matoran. As soon as the Mask was within his reach, Takua didn't wait. He grabbed the Mask sharply and shoved it deeply into his hip bag.

* * *

Roodaka watched her Nui-Kopen as they circled around her tower. She listened to their sounds as they reported. When they were finished, Roodaka turned to another window where she could easily see mountain of Tohunga. "So, Takanuva, you try to lead them over Tohunga. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

* * *

Near the top of the mountain a blizzard had struck the fellowship. Snow blew into their faces and the chill had grown worse for the Matoran. The snow had deepened and Takanuva had to use his staff to drive into the snow, forging a way through the growing blizzard as he guides the Fellowship along a narrow ledge on the Pass.

The snow had now reached beyond a Toa's waist level and Tahu had taken upon himself to carry Takua and Jaller through the snow. Kopaka had fallowed his example and carried both Macku and Hewkii. The Matoran pressed closer to their Toa companions to keep warm for the cold found its way through their wool cloaks and was chilling them rapidly.

As the Fellowship labored onwards through the high snow banks, Takanuva let Lewa run out ahead. His step was lighter then the others and he was able to move with ease across the top of the snow. He hadn't gone out of his compaions sight when he stopped, listening.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" He shouted over the wind.

The others stopped and listened. Though the snow they heard a female's voice echoing throughout the mountain. "Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!"

"It's Roodaka!" Takanuva shouted

With a sudden rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders fell from the mountain's arms causing the Fellowship to shove themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone if only by a few inches. Takua's heart pounded in fear at how close that they had came from being squashed.

"She's trying to bring down the mountain!" Tahu shouted through the chaos "Takanuva, we must turn back!"

"NO!!"

Takanuva stepped out onto the ledge, rising on the snow as he shouted "Sleep, Tohunga, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!" But his voice was drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom as Roodaka's voice continued to command Tohunga. "Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!"

A large bolt of lighting was heard striking the tip of Tohunga, sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship this time of white ice and snow. Lewa was quick to snatch Takanuva from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the icefall hit.

For many moments there was silence where the Fellowship had once stood, now completely covered in snow. Just then red hand appeared out of the snow, soon fallowed by an arm, then a head, and then a whole body with two Matoran clinging onto him for dear life. Just inches away a white hand came out of the snow, then another hand—a green one this time.

Kopaka raised himself out of the snow with Macku and Hewkii and was fallowed by a snowed covered crab and Onua, who was spitting melted snow out of his mouth. Lewa had to help Takanuva out of the snow as he crawled out.

As soon as they were all out Kopaka shouted over the wind, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Tiro Canyon!" Tahu protested.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it," suggested Onua for the first time "Let us go through the mines of Onu-Koro."

Unknown to the others, Takanuva's eyes were shadowed with doubt at the suggestion of the mines.

* * *

Miles away, Roodaka sat in her study, an opened book of lore written in a strange tongue sat in her lap. Almost as if she knew what Takanuva was thinking, she muttered "Onu-Koro…you fear to go into those mines. The Drafts Toa delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum."

She turned to another page. On it was a mysterious form drawn as blackness and deep fire, with two sparks in the midst of the flame and dark, like eyes.

"Shadow…and Flame!"

* * *

Though grimly, Takanvua spoke up "Let the Mask bearer decide." He knew he couldn't. The mountain was dangerous but so were the mines. His conflicted mind could not decide which road to take.

Takua looked up in surprise at Takanuva's words and Kopaka shouted, holding two very pale Matoran closer to his body. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Matoran!"

Ignoring Kopaka, Takanvua looked at Takua, waitng his answer.

Teeth chattering, Takua told his discussion. "We will go through the mines."

"So be it."


	19. The Watcher in the Water

Days had past since the Fellowship headed toward the Onu-Koro Mines. Onua seemed livelier then ever since they were heading to the mines, excited to be going. But Lewa was feeling the opposite. Not only was he going to go where Drafts Toa lived but also he was going to be underground! He hated the thought of earth over his head that could fall at any time no matter how strong the "roof" was. He was happier being in the forest and jungle areas where he lived and grew up in.

The weather was still cold but it wasn't the freezing cold on Tohunga as they came closer to the gates of the mines that where made on a mountain range's side. The cold had brought the mist, making it hard to navigate but Takanuva seemed to know what he was doing and where they were going. A few times when the mist was thin enough Takua would spot an aqueduct's ruins, getting larger as they moved on.

"Takua, come help an old Wise Toa," Takanuva called and Takua hurried over to let the tiring Wise Toa lean against him even though Takua was hardly above his waist level. Takanuva looked down at him asked, "How is your shoulder?"

"Better than it was."

"And the Mask?"

Takua didn't answer.

"You feel its power growing, don't you?" Takua nodded worriedly. "I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within."

Takua took a small quick glance at Kopaka before he asked, "Who then do I trust?

Takanuva gave him a small comforting smile. "You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?" Takua wanted to know

"There are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested."

Takua was about to ask what Takanuva meant when he was cut off by the excited voice of Onua. "The Walls…of Onu-Koro!"

The others looked but only saw a vast cliff face.

* * *

As the Fellowship moved along the wall, searching for a door, Macku asked the Drafts Toa where they were. Onua kicked his foot against a rock before he answered, "Drafts Toa are invisible when closed." 

Takanuva gave an amused chuckle. "Yes, Onua, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lewa asked brushing past Onua.

The Drafts Toa grumbled, but said nothing.

* * *

As night fell upon them, Takanuva stopped by great pool sitting beside the rock face. At one point, Takua's foot slipped and slashed into the water. He quickly pulled his leg back not knowing why he was suddenly feeling the hints of fear in his chest. 

Takanuva approached the rock between two trees and ran his hand over the cliff face. He brushed some dirt away to reveal spidery silver lines under it.

"It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight," Takanuva muttered, as he turned halfway to look up at the black night sky just as the moon appeared behind a cloud. Takua's eyes widened in amazement when he saw the silver lines grew bright, outlying a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the center. Hewkii made an amazed whistle at it.

Takanuva raised his staff along the written words in the arch as he read, "It reads 'The Doors of Whenua—Lord of Onu-Koro. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

Hewkii raised an eyebrow. "What do you suppose that means?"

"Oh, it's quite simple," Takanuva answered "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

Pressing the tip his staff hard against the door, the Wise Toa half-shouted a sentence in a strange language. The Matoran guessed he was trying to say the password but the door remained closed. "Nothing's happening," Macku stated obviously.

They watched in amusement when Takanuva had tried to push the doors but it was no surprised when the stone doors stayed shut. At one point Macku asked what Takanuva was going to do now.

The Wise Toa glared at her before answering, "Knock your head against these doors! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Macku took the hint and remained quiet, knowing full well Takanuva meant what he said.

* * *

As time passed, the Fellowship grew bored of watching Takanuva trying to figure out the password and took their places around the door and sat down. Tahu went to the Ussal and began taking off the luggage they had placed on it. 

Jaller asked what he was doing. "The Mines are no place for an old Ussal," the Fire Toa said, unhitching the bridle "Even one so brave as this one."

Jaller didn't even try to convince the Toa to let the Ussal stay. Ussals were underground loving creatures but as they grew older they spent more time on the surface where they would eventually die. The Matoran patted the Ussal goodbye and watched it scurry away back into the direction of its home.

Hewkii stood up from where he was sitting near the pool, picked up a flat rock and tried to make it skip in the water, but he only managed to make it splash once it hit the water. Macku was about to fallow the suit, but Tahu grabbed her wrist and Hewkii's when he was about to try again. "Do not disturb the water," He told them.

The more they stood near the pool the more uneasy he was beginning to feel. Having grown up in the wilds and traveled through them countless of times, Tahu learned how to trust his instincts when something didn't feel just right. The water in the pool was too still and too dark in the center. Kopaka seemed to have sense something amidst as well as he and Tahu watched as a large ripple in the water started to steadily come near them.

Unknown of the uneasiness, Takanuva was very close to giving up as he dropped his staff on the ground and sat beside Takua. Takua had his eyes on the writing on the archway ever since Takanuva had read them, repeating the last sentence in his head over and over again.

Speak, friend, and enter…

Speak, friend, and enter…

Speak, friend, and enter…

Something about the way the sentence was written caught his attention over and over again. The spaces separating friend from speak and and were proof that 'Speak, friend, and enter' held a clue to the password.

"It's a riddle," Takua said out loud, drawing Takanuva's attention "Speak "friend" and enter…" Something suddenly clicked "What's the Noble Toa's word for friend?" he asked the Wise Toa

"Mellon…" the gold and silver Toa answered. It was a bit of a surprised when the Wise Toa half-jumped at a sound of stone scraping against stone. The others spun the attention toward the door, the mysterious danger at moment forgotten. The stone doors were slowly swinging open, rumbling deeply as they moved. When the doors were fully open, Takanuva clasped Takua on the shoulder, giving him a silent congratulation before entering. Takua followed along with the others. Tahu went in last, glancing at the pond before entering.

The Fellowship entered a shadowy chamber, the moonlight slowly filling it. Onua glanced around happily before speaking, "Soon, Noble, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Drafts! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Tehutti."

Kopaka paused when he thought he felt something cold and decaying brush his leg. He looked around for a moment, seeing nothing since it was still very dark. If he breathed deeply enough he thought he smell something. Something…dead.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" finished Onua happily.

From his spot in the darkness, Takanuva focused his staff to light up. He too had felt something wrong within the chamber they were in. Slowly his staff's top began to light up, filling the chamber with light.

"This is no mine…" Kopaka said suddenly seeing what he felt had brushed against his leg "It's a tomb!"

The Matoran have startled shouts and huddled together when they saw rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about the dusted filled chamber, casting long shadows across the room. Onua's happy attitude turn grey with disbelief and fear. Many of the forms looked like Drafts Toa!

Lewa pulled a thin black arrow from the body of a fallen Drafts Toa, examined it for a second then tossed it away, grabbing his axe. "Bohrok-Va!"

As one, Tahu and Kopaka pulled out their swords. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Takua silently agreed as he and his friends backed towards the door. He was so sure the mines would have been safe for them!

"Now get out of here, get out!" Kopaka shouted urgently

The company started for the door. Suddenly, Takua felt something wet and heavy grab his leg from behind and he gave a shout as he was pulled off his feet, startling his three friends.

"Takua!"

They saw a long, snaking tentacle had their friend by the leg and, as one, grabbed a hold of Takua. Macku managed to grab her friend around his chest while Jaller and Hewkii grabbed his arms. Jaller somehow managed to pull out his sword and began hacking at the tentacle while trying to hold on to Takua.

"Tahu!"

"Help!"

"Get off of him! Tahu!"

"Tahu!!"

Tahu swirled around at the sound of the Matoran's cries for help and his eyes widened at the site of Takua being dragged toward the pool outside. He knew he had sensed something!

The Matoran continued to clutch at Takua, attempting to keep him away from the water as more tentacles wrapped around him. Just as they were less then ten feet from the pool's edge, Jaller hit the tentacles in the right spot to make them let go. The snaky forms disappeared under the water for a moment when many tentacles shot out of the water, slapping the other Matoran aside and grabbing Takua around the leg again. He was pulled out over into the air, screaming for help as more tentacles began grabbing him, swinging him wildly through the air.

Lewa ran out onto the short and using the bow and arrows he brought along with him, he shot and pierced a tentacle wrapping itself over Takua's face. Kopaka and Tahu rushed to the water and attacked the beast. But despite the fighters of Fellowship's efforts, the poor Ta-Matoran was being lowered towards a gapping maw in the middle of the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face.

_I'm going to die! _Takua's mind thought wildly._ I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!!_

Tahu's flaming sword appeared from what seemed out of nowhere. And Takua was sent flying, free from the tentacles and safely away from the jaws of the beast. He found himself landing into Kopaka's cool arms. "Into the Mines!" The ice Toa shouted retreating into the mine as a huge tentacle uncoiled a hand-like appendage, snaking after them. Kopaka didn't even look as he carried Takua into the relatively safety of the mines, shepherding the other Matoran into the mines as well.

As the Fellowship raced into mines, the sea creature reached out to fallow them. Only succeeding in tearing the gates shut. Slabs of rocks dropped and the roof of the passageway caves in.

More then fifty feet away, safely out of reach of the falling rocks the Fellowship stared as the last rays of moonlight disappeared and the chamber was filled with blackness.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know it's been a little under 3 months but is it too much to ask for more reviews? I hear it makes the chapters come A LOT faster.


	20. A Journey in the Dark

Someone sighed over the gasps and heavy breathing that echo in the darkness.

"We now have but one choice," came Takanuva's voice before light appeared from his staff, showing the startled and frightened faces of the Fellowship. The Matoran were huddled closely together near Tahu, breathing deeply, trying to calm down from the excitement just minutes before.

"We must face the long dark of Onu-Koro…" Takanuva continued walking into darkness he was facing, weary of the dead bodies. The Matoran fallowed after him still huddled together. Macku was grasping tightly on Hewkii's arm and he patted her hand in hopes to calm her. The others were close behind the Matoran.

"Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Bohrok, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

As the time pasted, the Fellowship found themselves entering a great cavern of sorts. Macku's grip loosened as she looked around along with the others, noting the dark, silver veins running through the rocks. Takanuva placed his hand on it. Smiling a little, he said, "The wealth of Onu-Koro was not in gold…or jewels…but Mithril."

The Wise Toa tilted his staff down towards a pit, aiming the light down. Light reflected off the vast Mithril rock wall that dropped into the depths below. They could see row upon row of old and disused ladders, disappearing into the mining shafts below. Hewkii began to lean forward slightly to look closer but Macku put a warning hand in front of him and grasped his arm tightly again, fearing he would fall.

As they journeyed on, Takanuva continued speaking, "Dume had a cloak of Mithril rings that Taipu gave him."

Onua suddenly smiled. "Oh, that was a kingly gift!"

"Yes!" Takanuva agreed, "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Ta-Koro."

No one saw Takua's look of surprise.

* * *

What must have been three days latter, according to Takanuva, the Fellowship climbing up steep steps on the side of a cavern, practically climbing on their hands and knees. At one point, Macku lost her footing and slipped onto Hewkii who was climbing under her, just in case she slipped. He pushed her back up and the two resumed climbing.

When they finally got to the top, they found three doorways loom before them; a sort of crossroads in the mine. Takanuva glances from one to the other and back. Gravely he reported, "I have no memory of this place…"

The Fellowship rested while waiting for Takanuva to decided where they were going to go. Tahu and Kopaka sat next to each other, sharing a bit of a snack. Behind them stood Lewa, Jaller sitting near his foot. Across from them, Hewkii and Macku sat together. Behind them sat Takua.

"Are we lost?" Macku whispered to Hewkii.

"No."

"I think we are."

Jaller bumped his foot against Macku's. "Shh! Takanuva's thinking."

A pause.

"Hewkii?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Takua rolled his eyes, hearing the whispered conversation. He turned to get more comfortable when he stopped, seeing something leap from stone to stone down the cavern. He couldn't quite see what it was but he did manage to see two large blue eyes piercing the darkness. Startled, he jumped over a snoring Onua to where Takanuva was sitting.

"There's something down there!" he told the Wise Toa.

Takanuva spoke without surprise, "It's Ahkmou…"

"Ahkmou?"

Takanuva nodded "He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Kini-Nui."

Takanuva looked down at the Matoran. "Escaped? Or was set loose?" When the Matoran didn't answer, he continued, "And now the Mask had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Mask, as he hates and loves himself. Amou's life is a sad story. Yes, Amou he was once called. Before the Mask found him… before it drove him mad."

Takua sighed, "It's a pity Dume didn't kill him when he had the chance!"

Takanuva glanced sharply at Takua, "Pity?"

Surprised, Takua became silent.

"It _was_ pity that stayed Dume's hand." More gently, he continued on, "Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Takua? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Ahkmou has some part to play yet, for good or ill…before this is over. The pity of Dume may rule the fate of many."

Takua didn't say anything for a long moment, plopping down next to the Wise Toa. He touched his hip bag for a moment before drawing his hand away. Sadly, he admitted, "I wish the Mask had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

It was true. He dearly wished none of this had happened to him. He didn't want to bear this deadly mask, he didn't want to embark on this deadly mission, he didn't want any of it. He was so happy and carefree before any of this had happened. He wanted to go home and forget this had ever happened. He wanted to back to Ta-Koro.

Takanuva gently rested his hand on Takua's head, patting gently. "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Takua, besides the will of evil. Dume was meant to find the Mask, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

Takua gave a shadow of a smile as he leaned against the Wise Toa. In his own strange way, Takanuva always made Takua feel better. Takua didn't know what he would do without the Wise Toa during this journey. One thing was certain; he did not want the Wise Toa to be gone from his side until the mission was complete.

Takanuva suddenly sniffed the air, smelling something from one of the doorways as he rose to his feet. "Oh! It's that way."

Hewkii turned, grinning happily. "He's remembered!"

Takanuva shook his head, standing in front of the doorway he chose. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, always follow your nose."

* * *

After a time that felt longer then it should have, the Fellowship came upon a more open space with broken columns lying tumbled across the floor. Curious, Takanuva lifted his staff, higher for light. Seeing as how it was not enough, he decided to risk a little more light, and the staff's tip glowed brighter. As the light grew brighter, a giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings was illuminated. Onua gasped at the site. He knew this place!

"Behold: the great realm and Drafts Toa city of Onu-Koro!" Takanuva announced

Jaller whistled. "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake…"

The Fellowship walked on forward through the hall. As Onua peered around a column, he saw a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber. His eyes widened as his gut twisted in realization. _Oh no, _he thought and ran into the chamber, ignoring Takanuva's shout. The others fallowed the Drafts Toa into the chamber, wondering why he was suddenly so upset about it.

The chamber was a massive grey and white room with bodies, weapons and broken columns scattered about it. Onua was kneeling by a white crypt in the center of the room, a shaft of light, probably from the surface, was illuminating it. As they came closer to the crypt, they could hear the Drafts Toa sobbing, which caused Lewa to blink with surprise and disbelief. Never in his life had he seen a Drafts Toa cry!

Takanuva peered at the tombs surface to see the writing written upon it. Out loud, he read, "'Here lies Tehutti, son of Garan, Lord of Onu-Koro.' He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Onua wailed loudy.


	21. Tehutti’s Tomb

Takanuva circled Tehutti's crypt for a moment when he stopped at a dead Matoran's corpse, noticing the large battered book in its cold clammy dead hands. He turned to Macku and handed her his staff then lent down to take the book, opened it near the back, flinching slightly at the bloody musty pages.

Lewa turned to Tahu in warning, his senses warning of hidden danger. "We must move on, we cannot linger!" Tahu nodded in agreement also sensing danger but before he could start shepherding the group out, Takanuva's grave voice made him pause.

**They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.**

Hearing the tone in the Wise Toa's voice, Onua stopped crying and raised his head, looking blank at him. Everyone turned to their leader, all wondering what he was reading that made him so uneasy.

**We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes…**

Macku, feeling fear rising in her chest, started to back away from Takanuva.

**Drums…drums…in the deep.**

The gold and silver Toa looked up slowly then quickly turned the smudged, bloodstained page. The Fellowship began to glance around uncomfortably and Lewa's warning senses flared wildly though he didn't know why.

**We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.**

Macku kept backing away, looking around uncomfortably. She didn't even notice the corpse with an arrow in its chest sitting by a stone well behind her. She wanted Takanuva to stop reading!

**We cannot get out.**

Takanuva glanced at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page and looks up in the uncomfortable silence…

**They're coming!**

For long uncomfortable moments, the room was silent, taking in the text that Takanuva had just read. Tahu opened his mouth to order everyone out of the room but was once again he was cut off but this time it was a loud sharp resounding crash near Macku.

Takanuva whipped around to the Ga-Matoran. Macku had crashed into the corpse and the skull had fallen off into the well. Frightened by the cold and clamminess feel of the corpse, she jumped out of the way with a cry and the rest of the corpse slipped into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket. The banging noise echoed from hall to hall far below with Macku wincing at each wave of noise.

As the noise faded, Takanuva's temper rose. He slammed the book shut and marched over to the startled/frightened Macku and jerked his staff from her hands before shouting, "Fool of a Ga-Matoran! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

The Wise Toa turned away from her. Macku stood still, awkwardly and felt very guilty. Ever since they left Le-Koro she had always panicked and did something wrong that had Takanuva screaming at her face. She had started to wonder why she had even come at all. She was not brave or practically good with a sword (or any weapon) despite Kopaka's lessons and her Matoran friends' encouragement. She really was, as Takanuva had so loudly (and without regret) put it, a fool of a Ga-Matoran.

……boom……

Takanuva froze and so did everyone else. The Wise Toa turned slowly as did Macku, looking at the well where the noise seemed to have come from.

……boom……boom…boom…boom boom…boom boom boom…BOOM… boom…BOOM…BOOM…boom…

Jaller glanced nervously over to Takua and his eyes widened, seeing something glowing blue from under his friend's cloak. "Takua!" he whispered urgently

Takua grabbed the hilt of Sting and pulled it out a little to see the blade glowing a sharp light blue!

Lewa's ears rang at hearing the cries of creatures he knew of. "Bohrok!" he said in warning.

At the warning, Kopaka rushed to the doors to have a look and nearly missed getting hit face on with a thin long black arrow. He pulled his head back as he heard Tahu shouting to the Matoran, "Get back! You stay close to Takanuva!"

Together, Tahu and Kopaka pulled the doors shut just as they heard a loud bellow outside. With sarcastic relief, Kopaka reported what he had just seen before nearly getting hit by that arrow. "They have a Cave Piraka."

Lewa started tossing disused weapons to the two Potency Toa so they could blockade the door then they fell back and drew out their weapons. Takanuva raised his staff and, as one, the Matoran brandished their short swords with Sting quivering and still glowing blue but more tensely. Onua, now in a sense of rage, leapt on top of his dead cousin's crypt and brandished his sharpened claws. "Let them come!" he growled, "There is one Drafts Toa yet in Onu-Koro who still draws breath!"

The Fellowship watched the poorly barricaded door begin to break down with teeth and claws. They could already see their deadly green eyes and black bodies. At some moments they could also see a flash of electric orange eyes and dark blue.

Lewa stood poised, ready to shoot. When the first clear gap was gashed in the door and he shot and hit one of the dark blue creatures between the eyes. It responded with a shrill cry. The Noble Toa was quick to notch another arrow and shoot it hitting it again, but this time, in the higher regions of the head where it collapsed backwards.

Just moments after the dead Bohrok fell, the beasts broke through and the battle began…

Lewa brandished his axe and gave a battle cry as he along with the Potency Toa rushed forward to meet the first wave. Lewa hacked deeply into the creatures and Tahu and Kopaka smashed with their swords and Onua clawed those who got by them. With a roar, Takanuva launched himself into the fray, the Matoran fallowing with their own battle cries.

The battle was wildly and intense. The Matoran quickly learned that if you hit the Bohrok near the top of their heads, they would die quickly. Macku, as frightened as she was, seemed to be holding out pretty good though Hewkii stayed near her out of habit and they often attacked the same Bohrok together. Takua with Sting whistling loudly as he spun it had already downed five Bohrok on his own. Jaller nearly gotten pinned by one of the black Bohrok and had only just barely managed to evade and stab it in the back of the head. Tahu often found himself beheading the Bohrok with his sword aflame. Kopaka managed to freeze some of them when he had the time to concentrate long enough. Onua clawed at them to death with his anger still burning hot. Takanuva fired beams of light energy that down several and Lewa hacked wildly.

Jaller suddenly paused in the head of battle, hearing the thumping of footsteps. He glanced upward along with Tahu to see a huge red creature—taller then the Toa— smashing through the doorway, chains leading from its wrists to a small blue creature's—a Borhok Va—claw. The Borhok Va let go to the chains and scurried out of the room before anyone could stop it.

Without wasting any time, Lewa pulled his bow off his band, notched an arrow and fired at Piraka, hitting it in the shoulder. The beast let out a growl and clapped a hand to the wound. Jaller continued to stare, frozen, as the Piraka swung its mace down at him. The Ta-Matoran barely managed to dive under the creature's legs and crawled away as it turns, and sighted him again.

Corned, Jaller cringed as the Piraka raised its arm to strike him but it suddenly fell back a few steps. Looking behind it, Jaller saw Tahu and Kopaka pulling on the chains attached to the Piraka's wrists and the Matoran ran away.

Angered that it lost it's target, the Piraka let out a roar and with twist of it's arm, Kopaka was sent flying across the room and landed in a daze by a wall. He barely managed to avoid being hit by a black Bohrok when he was down.

Still standing atop his cousin's crypt, Onua swiped at the Piraka, tearing into its shoulder. The Piraka swung its mace again, the Drafts Toa leapt and the mace shattered the tomb on the stop where Onua was just seconds ago standing.

Ever since the arrival of the red Piraka, Takua, Macku and Hewkii fought their away to a corner of the tomb where there was more cover and hiding places. They pushed themselves behind a pillar and peaked around it. They watched Onua claw at another Bohrok as the Piraka swung the mace again at him. The Drafts Toa ducked this time and the mace hit the Bohrok instead and then another that was nearby.

They saw Lewa with his bow appeared from a nearby corner and fired two arrows into the Piraka. They also saw Takanuva knock a Bohrok down with a heavy but fast swing with his staff. Their attention was turned to the Piraka again. They gasped at the same time as they saw it swinging its chain above its head. It swings at the Noble Toa, but Lewa dodged it and the chain wraps around a pillar. With light feet, Lewa ran along the chain onto the Piraka's shoulders. He managed to shoot and arrow into the back of the Piraka's head and leap off. But since it was not a Bohrok, it didn't die quickly but instead cringed and stumbled.

Somehow the Piraka managed to spot the three on watching Matoran and made it's way to them. The three ran but the Piraka's mace landed in between Takua and Macku and Hewkii. Not able to fallow his friends, Takua ran back the way they had came and hid behind the pillar.

The Piraka seek him but Takua evaded its searches by hiding on the opposite side it was looking. He paused when he believe the Piraka had stopped searching. He pulled his cloak over his front like a shield and slowly crept to see behind the pillar.

He jumped backwards when the Piraka's head appeared bellowing into his face. He fell on his back and found himself being dragged by the leg off of the edge of a recess. He cried for Tahu as he began slashing at the Piraka's hand.

Tahu was already on his way over to Takua having seen him in danger just minutes before the Matoran shouted for him. He fought any Bohrok that was foolish enough to get in his way. The Fire Toa was becoming exhausted but he continued on. He had made an oath to always protect Takua and he'd detest himself if he failed.

Takua managed to hit the Piraka's hand in the right spot to have it let him go, landing the Matoran on the rocky pointy floor. Tahu appeared with a spear and stabbed the Piraka with it. While it did not penetrate the beast's flesh, it did hold it at bay. Nearby, Macku and Hewkii threw stones at the Piraka's head.

Annoyed at the hits from the stones, The Piraka swung its arm down and hit Tahu, sending him flying across the room, collapsing onto the floor. Takua raced after him, cloak tightly around him and tried to rouse the Potency, but Tahu was too stunned to move.

Seeing the Piraka coming up from behind him, Takua tried to run but the spear that was used on the Piraka blocked his way. The poor Matoran was thrown back and the Piraka aimed with a hard thrust stabbed Takua in the chest.

On instinct, Takanuva turned and his eyes widened in fear when he saw Takua, the spear in his chest, mouth open but no words came out. It was suddenly as it the Ta-Matoran had turned mute in just a second.

Hewkii and Macku stared in shock but after a hasty glance at each other, their faces resolved and as one, they leapt onto the beast with a loud cry, stabbing it mercilessly just as it did to their poor friend.

Jaller turned along with everyone else, hearing Hewkii and Macku cry but he saw Takua and the spear it his chest. "Takua?" he said breathlessly in shook as he saw Takua slumped forward onto the ground. Takanuva continued to stare silently across the room, stunned.

"TAKUA!" Jaller yelled rushed bravely towards his friend. Broken from their shocked trance, everyone fought madly to reach the fallen Ta-Matoran, but Lewa and Onua headed for the Piraka, who was wrestling to get Hewkii and Macku off it's back.

The Piraka finally managed to grab Hewkii and throw him off but Macku continued to hang on, continually stabbing and occasionally biting hard on its ear. Onua, when he was close enough, slashed deeply into the Piraka, drawing blood. When Macku stabbed it in the right spot in the head, the Piraka opened its mouth. Lewa saw his opening and shoot an arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the Piraka.

It stopped fighting then with a long, pained moan, the monstrous creature collapses to the ground, dead, throwing Macku against the floor.

There is a moment of silence with all enemies dead or fled.

Tahu and Takanuva rushed over to the fallen Takua as Jaller slowly walked over.

"Oh no…" Tahu whispered before he rolled him over.

Tahu nearly fell backwards when he heard Takua groan as he was rolled over. The Matoran gasped for breath as he pushed the spear away from him since it was disturbing his air passage. In relief, Jaller smiled as he reported, "He's alive."

Takanuva gave a great sigh of relief.

Takua sat up pulling his cloak away from his front. He saw Tahu moving closer to see if he was hurt. "I'm all right, I'm not hurt," he assured.

Tahu's pinkish red eyes were still wide with disbelief. "You should be dead!" he retorted, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

Takanuva gave a laugh. "I think there's more to this Matoran than meets the eye."

Takua fingered the rip in his cloak that was made from the spear. He pulled it wider to reveal small sliver white rings knitted closely together that glowed, even in the faint light, hidden in his cloak.

"Mithril!" said a surprised but amused Onua, "You are full of surprises, young Takua." Takua gave a smile to Onua who surprisingly returned it.

Suddenly there were the tall-tale sounds of approaching Bohrok in the distance.

Takanuva took charge. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"

* * *

Can anyone guess which kind of Bohrok, Bohrok Va or Piraka I used?


End file.
